


Bad (Who's Bad? I'm Bad.)

by Emmalee_Sky



Series: Bad [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, BAMF Ginny Weasley, Canon Divergence - Post-Hogwarts, Crime, Crime never looked so good, F/M, Hinny, MACUSA | Magical Congress of the United States of America, Magic, No Ginny Hate, Secrets, Thief Ginny Weasley, american aurors, at least she hasn't killed anyone, fyrefox, ginny estranged from weasleys, ginny is bad, harry is just so damn tired, the ministry of magic is a mess, the weasleys miss ginny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmalee_Sky/pseuds/Emmalee_Sky
Summary: Five years ago, the Second War ended in the Wizarding World, and Harry Potter became an Auror without looking back. He'd known there were still things that needed to be done before peace returned once again. And as the years passed, he captured dark wizards and stopped evil attempts against lives and society, but he had only one regret and it was about the witch that got away.Ginny Weasley changed in the last five years. She was a different person, and where she once followed one man, now, she followed no one. Her life was one that government officials would arrest her, and she'd probably spend a few months, maybe years in Azkaban for the things that she'd done. At least she hadn't killed anyone. That had to count for something.That was until they sent Harry Potter on her.*Originally posted on Wattpad under same username.
Relationships: Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Rolf Scamander
Series: Bad [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119905
Comments: 27
Kudos: 23





	1. BAD

# BAD

**Bad.**

That's what she was.

Ginny Weasley was trouble with a wild temper and fiery hair. Youngest of a large family, she went seventeen years of being last but not one second longer. Her graduation from Hogwarts was the final day. Now five years later, she did whatever the bloody hell she wanted and when she wanted.

She was wicked danger. Everything mums, dads, and good society of the Wizarding world warned you about.

She skimmed the thin line between light and dark, walked between legal and illegal in the beautiful gray, glided through all the useless tape and laws getting you what you wanted and needed.

That was what she did.

And she loved every second of it until Harry Potter showed up again in her life and turned it upside down. But the question was: Did he know how dangerously bad she became?  


If he didn't, well, he was about to find out.

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **And the BAD series begins!**
> 
> Expect _badass_ Ginny, hardworking and exhausted Harry, and new and old characters. This story was inspired by Michael Jackson's "Bad" and thought how fun would a story be with Thief!Ginny, who hates Harry and the Ministry, and Auror!Harry trying to catch an infamous thief.
> 
> Hello, lovelies. I'm new here. Can't wait to get Ginny and Harry's story out to you all! This is an already written story. I hope to edit as I post. 
> 
> **ENJOY!**


	2. a new case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets a new case.

"Potter, I need to see you in my office."

Harry looked up from his mountain of paperwork to see Gawain Robards standing at his office door. Since he began working with the Aurors five years ago, he learned that when the Head Auror summoned you, you went. No questions asked.

Sighing, he ran his fingers through his hair. The stirring of a massive headache tingled in his temples, but he didn't have time to make a potion, let alone stop by the infirmary to get one. He exhaled, taking in the reports on his desk then regarded the set of the wizard's shoulders and his furrowed brow. "Let me just finish up this one report." He patted the parchment then added, "Should be no more than half an hour."

"Hurry." With that, the man left, shutting the door behind him.

Another day, another meeting. He pinched the bridge of his nose. Merlin only knew what this one was going to be about. They certainly hadn't pointed out how many meetings there would be on the road to catching dark witches and wizards. No one would join if they did. 

He sighed. After he finished the never-ending pile of reports, he'd hoped he could head home. It seemed a long night was ahead of him.

Rubbing his forehead, he looked down at the report and forced himself to concentrate. He'd find out about the meeting soon enough.

*

Harry leaned back in his chair and took off his glasses. He rubbed his face and fought a yawn. Finally, he finished the report. Putting his glasses back on, he checked the clock on the wall. It said, _"Later than you thought it was!"_ He groaned, checking the watch Mrs. Weasley had given him. It was already six. Half an hour had come and gone. Hell. Time to get to the meeting. 

With that, he left his office, shutting the door. He rolled his neck as he moved through desks, only stopping when he spotted Ron to his left, leaning against the corner of the wall. He spoke to someone out of view.

"Ron!" he said. He hadn't seen his best friend in two weeks. Ron had been on assignment for a week, and before that, Harry had been away.

The redhead looked back and a suspicious grin appeared on his face. "Harry! How've you been?" he asked, stepping away from the corner. "Talk about perfect tim-" He leaned back then snorted, shaking his head. "Chicken," he muttered.

"What was that about?" Harry asked, turning to look too, but the corridor was empty except for a few Aurors passing by. He didn't think any of them were the one Ron had been talking to. "Who was that?"

"Nobody, it seems." Ron shook his head. "Anyway, how'd your assignment go? It's been too long!" He pulled Harry into a one-armed hug.

Harry grinned. "There was some investigating then a fight finished off by a whole lot of paperwork." He shrugged then added, "It went well. Yours?"

"I'm still kicking." Ron patted his chest, grinning. "And one more bastard's locked away in Azkaban."

"That's what I like to hear." Harry looked at his watch. "I've got a meeting with Robards now. How about dinner tomorrow? I need to see Hermione before she comes looking for me. It's been a while."

"That woman's not right in the head," Ron told him, chuckling. "Sounds great, mate. See you then." Ron patted him on the back then started for his own office.

"See you." Harry nodded as he turned the corner. 

*

Harry sat in front of Robards' desk, tapping his index finger against his trousers. Robards watched him without trying to hide it. Harry stared right back. Robards barely blinked. Was the bloke even human? Harry adjusted his glasses. Were they just going to sit here in silence? Wasn't there supposed to be a meeting going on? What was-

A knock interrupted his thoughts. He looked at the door over his shoulder.

"Come in," Robards said.

The Minister of Magic and his good friend, Kingsley Shacklebolt, walked in.

Harry got to his feet and shook the wizard's hand.

"Potter, it's good to see you," Kingsley said, sitting in the other chair.

"You too." Harry sat as well. "How've you been?" As the Minister answered, Harry leaned back in his chair and looked at him. If he was here, the importance of this meeting jumped up a few notches. That spelled trouble and more paperwork.

"Would you like to begin, Robards?" Kingsley asked, drawing Harry's attention.

Robards leaned forward and folded his hands. "Certainly, Minister." He patted a beige file on the desk. "We have an assignment for you, and when it's completed, I'll be handing in my resignation." He touched another blue file.

"Resignation?" Harry asked, eyes widening. "Really? And do what?" Retirement and Robards didn't belong in the same sentence.

His boss shrugged. "It doesn't matter. It's time for me to step down and give someone else a shot."

"Well, it's your decision," Harry admitted, rubbing his chin. Who would succeed the man? Robards has been the Head Auror for years. The position came with a great deal of responsibility. It wasn't an easy position, never would be. Whoever took up the mantel needed to be prepared for whatever came their way.

"After you've finished this assignment, I would like you to take the position as Head Auror," Robards said.

Harry stared. Him, Head Auror? They had to be joking. He looked between them. Neither laughed. His heart sped up. He gulped then licked his lips. He pushed his glasses up. "I don't think so."

Both frowned.

"Why not?" Kingsley asked.

"Are you declining the position?" Robards crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.

"I mean-" Harry stopped, rubbed the back of his neck and looked away from them. His gaze fell on the bookshelf to his right. He watched their reflections in a frame. It didn't sound like a good idea. Head Auror? Was he even qualified for such a position? There were plenty of others who were better qualified than him. Had certain skills he didn't. "I don't think I'm the right fit."

"Why would you think that?" Kingsley looked at him, forehead furrowed.

"I'm just an Auror. I don't want-" He cleared his throat. "My time's passed. I just want to do my job. That's it." That's all he ever wanted to do. Make the world a safer place. Bad things happened to him, happened in the past to the Wizarding world. They deserved a break. He wanted to help, any way he could, to make that happen.

But not like this.

Robards' lips twitched, and he shook his head. "Potter, we're not offering you this because of what you did during the Second War. We're offering it to you because you're the best damn Auror we have. You're quick, intelligent and have the best track record. You're great at your job, and we would be honored for you to accept the position but only after the assignment has been completed."

Harry pushed his glasses up again. When Robards put it like that, it made sense. Could he do it? Take the position and run the department? One step closer to his goals. He cleared his throat and nodded. "Of course, sir. If you think so, but a few things first. If you agree, I'll accept."

"Of course." Kingsley smiled.

Robards, however, frowned. "What things? Isn't the position as Head Auror enough?"

It was more than enough, Harry thought, but he needed time. He was young, too young. So, he would take it only if they agreed with his terms. "It is. I'll take the position, but not yet. Train me, and then I'll take it. You'll have to hold back on your retirement." He grinned.

Kingsley looked between them, and when Robards didn't answer right away, he sighed. "It's reasonable, Gawain."

Robards shot him a look. "If you close your case, we'll see."

"No, I want you to agree right now." Harry crossed his arms. He knew how this went.

"Well, you've got the giving orders part down pat," Robards muttered, rubbing his nose. He exhaled. "Fine. I'll train you, and when I feel you're ready, I'll step down."

"Good," Harry said, nodding. He rubbed his hands together. "I accept then." That was the best he was going to get.

"That's the right choice," Robards said, sliding the beige file across to him. Harry reached for it but paused when Robards continued. "Now, onto the case. We've been trying to track down this criminal for over a year now. The more we try to find them, the more we learn that they've been in the game a lot longer than we originally thought."

Harry looked down at the closed file on the desk.

Robards continued. "I'd say years, and we still haven't gotten a thing besides the few robberies we've been able to put together. Well, the ones that have been reported, at least."

"People haven't been reporting them?" Harry asked. That was odd.

"It's a tricky business, this case," Kingsley commented.

Robards nodded. "Your target is the thief, Fyrefox."

Harry frowned. _Fyrefox._ The name nagged at him.

"You're being tasked with apprehending Fyrefox, and if you found the missing objects, that wouldn't be so terrible either," Robards told him.

Harry was still fixed on the name as Robards and Kingsley went on about the thief and the last few incidents that occurred. He looked down at the file and opened it. Pictures of the stolen items that the Ministry knew about and a map of the area with the places that had been robbed circled, but a few sketches of different men who they suspect the thief to be caught his eye. They were so broad and undetailed, it wasn't a surprise they didn't have a thing on the target.

"And when we received it, I have to admit, it was a little unsettling," Kingsley said, shaking his head and rubbing his forehead.

Harry blinked, looking up. "What?"

"Haven't you been listening?" Robards asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"Sorry." He scratched his cheek and shrugged, turning to Kingsley. "When you received what?"

Robards slid a small piece of parchment across the desk. Harry reached for it and stared. Stared. And stared some more.

"You're kidding," he said, leaning back in his chair. He shook his head.

"I wish we were," Kingsley said after exhaling.

" _'You're next. Fyrefox.'_ What the hell is this?" He laid the parchment back on the desk.

"I don't know," Robards told him, crossing his arms. "But it can't be good."

"A threat. Is this Fyrefox's style?" Harry asked, taking off his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Not really. From what we've gathered, there's never been a warning before," Robards said. Harry put his glassed back as Robards turned the parchment around and looked at it. "It might not be Fyrefox." He tapped it with his index finger.

"Maybe he's made his first mistake," Harry said, looking at the parchment in Robards' hands. Maybe not. He didn't know, but one thing was for sure, this case gave him a bad feeling.

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. More to follow, lovelies!


	3. the leaky cauldron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets with Ron and Hermione at the Leaky Cauldron.

  


Harry spotted Hermione and Ron the second he stepped into the Leaky Cauldron. They sat in a corner booth, towards the back of the pub. He started over just as Hermione spotted him. She waved with a smile, but she was blocked by a wizard stepping into his path.

"Merlin's beard! It's Harry Potter!" He grabbed Harry's hand, shaking it.

Harry clenched his jaw to keep the words buried inside of him. Would it never end? It'd been five years.

"Harry Potter!" someone else cried.

"Shite," he muttered and yanked his hand from the man's grip.

The cry went out across the pub, and in the mess, he slipped by, rushing to the corner and sliding into the corner booth. Once in, he muttered the disillusionment spell.

"Harry," Hermione muttered.

"Just until it quiets down," he replied, leaning back.

She chewed her bottom lip but reached across the table and squeezed his hand. "How are you?" she asked, brushing a lock of dark hair behind her ear.

For a moment, he just stared at her. At them. Ron's arm thrown casually over the back of the booth, his fingers softly brushing against her shoulder. His best friends, married. It blew his mind. It was still new to him, for them too, he was sure.

Change wasn't something he enjoyed, but there were always things that stayed the same. Their friendship, his job, the public's reaction to him, and he couldn't forget the nightmares. Those would follow him to the grave.

He sighed and smiled slightly. "Good."

Leaning forward on her elbows, she took him in. "How are you really?" she tried.

He rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "I'm serious."

"Fine!" She threw her arms up then leaned back again. "Fine. How's work? I feel like I haven't seen you in ages!"

He rubbed the back of his neck and peeked around again. Everyone went back to their own business once they couldn't find him. Finally, he dropped the disillusionment spell and waited a moment. No one jumped and pointed fingers at him. He exhaled. People still snuck glances at him, but he could ignore that.

Hannah Abbott passed by their booth, and she stopped when she spotted him. "Harry," she said softly, smiling. She now owned the pub. "A Butterbeer?"

He smiled, nodding, and off she went to another table.

Harry turned back to Hermione and Ron. "Work's kept me busy lately. I'm sorry, Hermione. I'll do better. Promise. You two are family. I'll work harder at it." He rubbed his temples, his glasses jumping a bit. "But it looks like all my hard work is starting to pay off." His eyes flickered towards her and waited.

Ron's forehead furrowed, but Hermione almost jumped out of her seat to hug him. She stayed on her side, however, reaching across and grabbing his hand. She squeezed it. "That's fantastic news, Harry!"

"What?" Ron asked, forehead furrowed. "Did you get promoted and not tell me? Because I'm your best mate. I come first, you know."

Harry laughed. "Robards and Kingsley offered me the Head Auror position after I close my new case. There's promised training and time, though. I'm not ready yet." He rubbed the back of his neck. Would he ever be?

"Congrats!" Ron reached across the table and shook his hand. "That's amazing!"

"Truly," Hermione said, smiling. She took a sip of her Butterbeer. "Look at you, Harry. You're going places."

He smiled. This was how receiving good news should be, with family that cared about it. He tried to ignore all the emptiness that was deep in his soul for all those he lost. All his family that we gone. He exhaled.

"The position's yours now." Ron grinned.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Don't you pay attention?" She shot her husband a look.

"I heard him, but it's just like every other one. He'll finish it in no time, get this training done, and then my best friend will be Head Auror. Think you can kick start a possible raise for me?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Ronald!" Hermione pushed away and stared at him. "That's an abuse of power! Harry would never do that!"

Harry chuckled. They never changed. Merlin, he hoped they never did.

"Tell us about this assignment," Hermione said, shooting one last glare at Ron then leaning against him.

Hannah came by, laying the Butterbeer on the table, and once again, she moved away to help another patron.

Harry took a sip, closing his eyes for a moment as he enjoyed the drink. Then he put the glass down, leaned forward and tapped his finger against the table. "There's the thief, Fyrefox," he started, and for the next few minutes, he explained to them his newest case. Once finished, they watched him with interest.

"Fyrefox? Who do you suppose it is?" Hermione asked. "Someone in the Ministry? Having gone this long without being caught screams inside information."

That was true. He rubbed his chin. He hadn't thought about that. "Possibly."

"What do you think this Fyrefox wants?" Ron asked, leaning his arm on the table.

Harry shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know." He frowned. "Does that sound familiar to either of you? Fyrefox?" He didn't know why it did, but it bugged him. Like it was on the tip of his tongue. Why did he know that name? How? He rubbed his forehead.

"What're you thinking?" she asked.

"I don't know. I just... feel like that name is something I should know. It just- I don't know." His hand tightened into a fist on the table. His scar on the back side of his hand caught his attention. He stared at it for a moment and sighed.

"It's probably nothing. Maybe you read the name in the Daily Prophet when Fyrefox stole something," Ron pointed out.

"Maybe," he said, looking around and taking in those sitting around them. A witch with blonde hair. A wizard stirring a hot drink with a twirl of his fingers. Maybe, he thought, thinking about Ron’s words, but he didn't think so. "I just wish I had something. I need to dig down a bit longer with the information." He looked at his watch. Did he have time to go back to the office tonight? He'd just left, but by now, everyone was gone for the night, and some more time with his files would do him good.

"It's probably some wanker with nothing better to do then cause problems," Ron added then took a sip of his Butterbeer.

"I think it's a bit more complicated than that. Eh, I hope so." He looked at a magical picture on the wall next to him of the pub/inn a few years ago. It rained, and every few second, a lightning strike lit it up. "Regardless, I'd like to catch him already."

"I'm sure." Ron grinned.

"Not because of the promotion," Harry told him, shaking his head.

"Of course not," Ron replied, chuckling and shaking his head. "Not you. It's probably some noble reason like catching some snot to make the world a better place, am I right?"

Harry glared, tightening his hand around his glass. "That's as good a reason as any." He looked between them, stopping on Hermione, catching a look from her. He adjusted his glasses. "There's more." He told them about the warning.

"That's odd," she said. She robbed up her sleeves. "Robards and Kingsley said as much."

"Yeah." He rubbed his forehead.

Ron looked at his watch. "Bloody hell."

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"I was supposed to help George close the shop tonight." He sighed, rubbing his forehead. "I'm late. Damn. If Ginny was around, she'd get me out of this. He always had a soft spot for her." He adjusted his watch.

Harry forced himself not to show any emotion while a bitter feeling formed in the pit of his stomach.

"How could you forget about your brother?" Hermione smacked his arm. "You made a promise. Go now."

"But Harry was talking about a case. I was curious." He got to his feet, grabbing his cloak.

"Ron!"

The pair argued, but Harry didn't pay attention. At the mention of Ginny, memories of the beautiful redhead flooded him. Her bright brown eyes, her breathtaking smile, her laughter-

"Fine! I'm going!" Ron threw up his arms. "But can you bring me a Butterbeer in a bit?" he asked, shooting her a sweet smile.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine." She shook her head, but a smile formed on her lips.

"Thanks." He gave her a quick kiss then shook Harry's hand. "See you later."

Harry nodded, and they both watched him walk into the backroom, where the entrance to Diagon Alley, where the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was located. Harry took a sip of his Butterbeer and felt Hermione's gaze on him. Neither said a word, but he knew she was thinking about him and Ginny. She wanted to say something, anything, but it'd been over five years. In the end, though, he never forgot the witch for one second.

Hermione exhaled.

He closed his eyes.

"Harry-" She started, but he cut her off, opening his eyes.

"No. Don't start." He took another sip.

"Something's happening. Everyone's worried, Harry, especially Arthur and Molly. None of them know what to do anymore. They haven't seen her in years. I haven't seen her in months, and that was by accident. She's..." She stopped, looking down at her hands around the glass. "Something's not right."

He opened his mouth then shut it. _Something wasn't right?_ No. He shook his head. "I don't want to talk about her. Please, leave it. You already know how it is. Don't bring it up again." He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. Just thinking about her messed with his head. He exhaled. He didn't want to hear anything else about her.

_But if something's up with her, you should check it out. What if she's in trouble?_

Then he was the last person she would want to see. He set his jaw. Ginny was a big girl. She could take care of herself.

"But-" Hermione tried again.

"No," he said, keeping himself from yelling. His hands tightened around his glass. He cleared his throat. "Tell me how work's going."

Her eyes narrowed. "One day I might be your boss. You'll listen to me then," she told him.

"Then I might as well get it all out of my system before the opportunity is gone."

"Fine," she said, shaking her head. She changed the subject.

But as she spoke, his mind slipped back to the final battle at Hogwarts. He'd accepted Kingsley's offer to become an Auror without a second thought to help the future of their people. And he'd put his career and the wizarding world before Ginny. That day, he lost her because of it. It was him. He ended it, and there wasn't a thing he could do to change that.

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah. And there's the Hinny... ish. There's so much between them. How will they ever get past it?
> 
> Anyway, more to come!


	4. an answer to her prayers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here's Ginnnnnny!

The Ministry of Magic could fall on itself, figurehead after figurehead dissolving to dust, and Ginny Weasley wouldn't give three threstrals what happened to it. It was a corrupt organization, shown multiple times by how easily it was swayed toward unsavory leadership in the past.

Every single one of them from the bottom to those at the top in their cushy boxed offices could fall right with it.

Sitting on a couch in a rented room above the Leaky Cauldron, she mulled over piles of papers scattered across the coffee table. She pinched her bottom lip.

And she found the perfect way to knock them off their oh-so-high pedestal. Just a little at least.

She smiled, leaning back and rubbing her hands together. Though she was tired, she forced herself to concentrate on the stacks in front of her. She grabbed one, shuffling through pages of blueprints. They moved on the sheet. 

Throwing the papers up in the air, she chuckled as they fluttered around her.

They wouldn't be able to stop her.

She crossed her arms, leaning back and kicking her feet onto the table, knocking over some papers. She couldn't wait to get her hands on the object.

Enlightenment came in the form of coincidence a week ago when she accidentally ran into Ron in the Ministry. She'd been walking through, just getting a good feel of the place for a future plan when she'd been spotted. He'd been trying to convince her to see the family when the gods decided she needed more trouble. Harry Potter, the bane of her existence, showed up.

Thankfully, she slipped away before seeing him. She'd gotten away as fast she could, short of a broom. But something good had come out of it all. When she'd been hurrying away, she passed the Minister, just as he'd been mentioning to someone about a meet-up between the Ministry and the MACUSA, the Magical Congress of the United States of America.

And there it was. An opportunity.

Then a few days later, her prayers were answered. The front page of the Daily Prophet sported an article about a priceless object that symbolized the bringing of two governments together.

Ginny would steal it.

She'd steal the object and disgrace the Ministry. That would make her so happy, and the Ministry wouldn't know what to do after this object- that symbolized peace- was gone.

Chickens with their heads cut off.

Merlin, she couldn't wait.

Folding up the paper, she tossed it onto the table, getting up. She yanked her wand out of her messy bun and stepped in front of the mirror. Her reflection stared back. She ruffled her red hair as it fell out of the bun and down her shoulders.

_"You look quite the mess,"_ her reflection told her.

She ignored it, wand twirling through her fingers as she contemplated what appearance to use this time. Nothing too noticeable. An image came to mind, and she nodded, waving her wand around her head. The air shimmered as she transfigured herself.

In the reflection, she watched as her long, wavy red hair shortened to a straight, black bob. Her skin darkened to sport a nice tan. Her eyes lightened to a soft blue. Her nose widened a fraction, and her cheekbones sharpened.

She turned her head once it was done. She smiled then frowned, narrowed her eyes then widened them. She grinned. Colors and details were off just enough that it would take someone really looking at her to recognize her. 

"I like it," she said, winking at herself.

_"It isn't you,"_ her reflection responded.

"It never is." She shrugged, turned her back, and grabbed her cloak. "Time for some recon." She grabbed her bag, spelled all the papers to a neat pile and slid them inside then left the room.

  


*

  


The Department of Magical Law Enforcement had witches and wizards running back and forth through the building. MACUSA's President would be arriving late tomorrow afternoon, and he would bring with him the artifact that he'd be donating to the Minister. The object was all hush-hush right now, but when presented, the British wizarding world would be ecstatic and overjoyed. 

And Ginny was going to steal it from right under their arrogant noses.

Now, that would be an honor.

She smiled, sitting on the edge of the new fountain in the Atrium. No one paid her much attention, and she was perfectly fine with that. She crossed her legs, watching the hustle and bustle, pieces of conversations reaching her.

"- you hear that the President's a handsome man? I've seen pictures, but you never know –"

"- I heard that their Aurors are bloody nuts, completely mad, such Americans –"

"- some famous music group is coming with them. Not looking forward to it. They've got rubbish taste in –"

"- I bet security will be doubled when the wanker shows –" Ginny chuckled at that snip of conversation, but she continued listening.

"-do you think this so-called priceless artifact actually is? You don't suppose it's something –" Her ears perked up. She watched two men talk as they walked away from her. She got to her feet and followed them. She had no idea what the artifact was and was hoping that maybe something would slip. The two men continued walking in front of her. She followed, just at the edge of eavesdropping, pulling out a stack of papers to add more coverage.

The tall one, with light brown hair readjusted his collar. "What if it's a book? That would be so terribly boring," he said.

"That wouldn't be so bad. Books are usually old. Especially if it's for something like this." The second man shrugged, running his hands through blond spikes.

The two were idiots. She'd get no real answers from them. It was time to call it a day. She'd done a few hours of recon, and she'd be back for the President's arrival tomorrow afternoon, fully prepared for a glimpse of the artifact. With that look, she'd be able to form a plan.

She smiled as she moved past the two men, heading for the exit.

"Jefferson! Cortez! What are you doing-!" A man collided with her. She stumbled, but someone righted her. Her heart jumped as she looked into green eyes, eyes she could never forget.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," Harry Potter said. "Are you okay?"

A shiver shot up her spine, and she jumped away, ready to make a mad dash out of the Ministry when she realized he didn't recognize her. She almost laughed. He saw a blue-eyed, dark haired witch. Not Ginny Weasley.

"I'm fine. Sorry for running into you," she said, smiling.

"Do I -" He stopped, looking at her hard.

"Do you what?" she asked, leaning back. Her heart skipped a beat. There was _no way_ he saw past the disguise, past the glamour to see her. Not him. Especially not him.

A slight blush dusted his ears, and he shook his head, righting his glasses. "I- it's nothing. Sorry." He looked away.

"Well, excuse me." She smiled again then rushed off without so much as a backwards glance, her mind already on her next steal. In the beginning, she stole a few things for others after realizing she was good at it. But lately, she tried the harder hits for herself, training, readying herself, hitting rich, disreputable families for when it was time to hit the Ministry.

The Ministry had ruined her life and her dreams. She would put back that part of herself that the world and Harry once knew, and be, once again, Fyrefox.

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's Ginny! With a bone to pick with the Ministry. What do you think she's going to do? 
> 
> More to come!


	5. a break with friends

A loud crash and a curse startled Ginny. A voice filtered through, and she fought a grin, hurrying to unlock her fireplace. It roared to life. Neville Longbottom's dirty blond hair appear in the green flames first then his face, a frown on his lips. His gaze landed on her.

"Ginny. You're late." His eyebrows furrowed. "You didn't forget, did you?"

"No." She leaned back on the couch.

"Why'd you lock your fireplace? You knew I might be coming."

She grinned but didn't say anything.

He sighed. "Never mind. I'll have Hannah bring your usual."

"Fantastic. I'll be there in ten minutes." She got to her feet and stretched. She needed this break. "And a Butterbeer. I've had a wretched day."

With a nod, his head disappeared from the flames.

She rolled her neck as she walked to her bedroom. After leaving the Ministry, she'd rushed home to her flat instead of the room at the Leaky Cauldron. She knew it was impossible that Harry would recognize her, but she couldn't help it. The fear of getting caught roared through her, but more than that, the excitement of wrongdoing drowned that out. And the more she thought about the Ministry and this job, the more that feeling grew in her.

What would the artifact be? she wondered as she turned the shower on. Would it be small enough for her to snatch it with her hands? A spell would work, but with her own two hands would cement the gratification of the act. 

If not, she would work around that. She had a handful of spells that could be used in that situation, a few potions as well. But the more magic she used, the messier the job could get. The truest way to go about it would be a mixture of steps between the muggle and magical way.

And she'd learned a little bit more with every job she'd pulled over the last few years. All of them making it easier for her, making her comfortable, and leading up to this job. 

The importance behind it was intoxicating. 

With it looming on the horizon, the question about what came after came to mind. She could retire and never steal another thing again.

But where was the fun in that?

Slipping under the warm water, she grinned. After, she pulled on a pair of jeans and a red jumper. She dried her hair and braided it. Walking into her living room, she stared at the mess of papers, blueprints, and newspaper clippings. With a flick of her wand, she gathered all the papers into hand then slipped them into her bag. 

After leaving her flat, she put up her protection wards and apparated to the Leaky Cauldron.

As always, the pub was crowed when she stepped through the door. For a moment, she stopped and took it in. The hustle and bustle of the place reminded her of home and Hogwarts and warmth. She spotted Neville and Luna at a table by the bar, deep in conversation. Neville's hands danced between them while Luna's gaze shot around the pub. She noticed Ginny and smiled.

Ginny returned it then stepped right into Hannah Abbott, who stumbled but the floating tray of Butterbeers didn't even waver. Ginny winced. "Sorry."

"Welcome, Ginny! It's so great to see you!" she said, laying a hand on her shoulder and smiling. "Neville and Luna are already seated. Go on ahead, and I'll be with you all in a second." And then she was off without another word. 

Ginny walked over and slid into a chair. Luna reached over and squeezed her hand, her wand sticking out of her messy bun. Some things never changed.

"Hey," Neville said.

Ginny's heart swelled. She missed them so much. She hadn't seen them since Luna's wedding six months ago to Rolf, the famous Newt Scamander's grandson. They owled, of course, but she'd been so busy with her traveling and projects, and each of them with theirs, that they hadn't been able to get together. But the truth was, she was a rubbish best friend.

"Your aura is fluctuating," Luna told her in that airy voice of hers.

Ginny frowned, waving her hand around her head and body. "Don't read my aura. You might not like what you see."

Neville laughed. "What's wrong?" he asked.

She sighed, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear that broke free from her braid. "Nothing. Terrible day," she muttered but didn't elaborate. Neither Neville nor Luna ever pried.

She stretched just as Hannah approached with three Butterbeers. Ginny took a sip and sighed. "Thank you," she said.

They laughed.

Hannah stepped away then came back with their plates. "Here you go, Luna, your steak and kidney pudding. The shepherd's pie's yours, Ginny. And for you Neville, the lamb chops." She smiled sweetly at the man.

"The tragedy of love," Ginny muttered.

Luna chuckled while Neville and Hannah blushed. He threw his napkin at her. "Stop it," he said, as Hannah rushed off to continue her work.

"Oh, alright." She grinned. "Can't help myself. Both of my friends in love, one happily married. Blimey, there must be something in the water." She shook her head and looked at the Butterbeer. "Or maybe in here. Merlin, I hope not."

"Or the air," Luna pointed out. "Maybe the Nargles have some kind of illness."

Ginny smiled, shaking her head. "With Nargles around, no one is safe."

Neville rolled his eyes. "It's only been three months with Hannah. It's too soon to tell."

"Of course," she lied and shrugged when he glared. "How's your summer going? Enjoying the time off?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Always enjoy a good break." He shrugged.

"No students always means a good break," she said, taking a sip.

Luna chuckled and took a bite. "Neville loves his students," she said after.

"Of course he does," Ginny said. "I'm sure all of Fred and George's professors loved them too." And at the name, a stab shot through her heart, but she pushed through, ignoring it. She'd gotten good at doing that over the years.

Silence filled the table.

Ginny looked out across the pub, taking in the other inhabitants. Each eating, drinking, talking, and taking a moment in their day to catch up with family or friends or even a quiet moment with themselves. They should do it more often. Take a step back and enjoy life. You never knew when it would end.

A change in the atmosphere caught her attention, and she looked back to see Neville and Luna staring at each other. There was a dark look in the other woman's eyes while he stared back. Their silverware was still in their hands, and they barely even breathed.

"What?" she asked.

"Neville," Luna warned when he opened his mouth.

He shot her a look then turned to Ginny. "You know, I've been wondering..." He paused then took a deep breath.

The look on his face worried her, and she knew that she wouldn't like the next words that came out of his mouth.

"I was wondering about Harry."

Her fork stopped halfway to her lips as her eyes collided with his. Her heart picked up. _No._

"Ginny-" he tried.

Her fork clattered against her plate as she got to her feet. She slammed her hands down on the table. "We're _not_ talking about Harry Potter."

He opened his mouth but nothing came out. He cleared his throat. "But I heard he was offered the position-"

She cut him off. "I said no." Her heart was in her throat. She couldn't breathe. Just seeing him set her off more than usual. She knew she shouldn't go off on Neville, but she couldn't help it. Harry was her past. Why couldn't anyone understand that?

She grabbed her bag.

"Where're you going?" Luna asked, grabbing her arm.

Ginny shot her a look, and Luna let go, frowning. "I'm leaving. Excuse me," and with that, she walked away, hands clenched into fists.

  


*

  


Neville watched her go then jumped when Luna smacked his arm. He glared.

"Don't give me that look, Neville. Why would you bring him up? We haven't seen her in months. You know he's a taboo subject." Luna pointed her fork at him.

He leaned back from the utensil and rubbed his neck, grimacing. "I'm sorry. I was just wondering if she'd heard about Harry's future promotion. I ran into Ron and Hermione a few days ago."

And that look she gave him. _Merlin's beard_ , he thought, laying his hand over his chest. He'd seen it a few times since she'd graduated from Hogwarts. It was a dark look, one that set the hairs on the back of his neck on end. It was all fury and hatred and vengeance. Ginny was into something, and she should know about the promotion.

He ran his fingers through his hair and groaned. "Bugger. I screwed this up, didn't I?"

Luna waved her hand. "She'll figure it out. Now, let's finish up. Rolf and I are planning on going out tonight to look for some Corbanicus Redurious. They travel only at night and get into your body through your nostrils! They completely take over and make you act like an animal." Her silvery-gray eyes shined with excitement. "Isn't that phenomenal?"

Neville bit the inside of his cheek and nodded. But he frowned, turning to get a better look as he caught Ginny's red hair huddled close with an oddly familiar head of pale hair.

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah. Who do you think she's meeting with?
> 
> More to come :)


	6. new client

Heat warmed Ginny's face, and it crawled through her body. Her heart pounded as she tightened her fist around her bag strap. She stomped past tables and the Leaky Cauldron patrons. How dare Neville bring up that bastard? How dare he? If she didn't step out of the public eye right now, her temper would flare, and that meant bad things.

Some nasty choice words were on the tip of her tongue when she collided with someone. She stumbled but caught herself before she hit a table of drunk wizards. She exhaled, unclenching her fists. _Relax_. But why couldn't people just look where they were going? She turned. "Watch- oh, it's you." Today just wasn't her day.

"Weaslette," Draco Malfoy said, grinning.

"There's no need for that." She took a step to the side, but he blocked the way. She pursed her lips. "Let me through so I can destroy something, preferably where there aren't so many witnesses." Her temper begged to get out.

He chuckled, and her eyes narrowed. What was with him? Was he was drunk?

He leaned forward and whispered, "Let me buy you a drink." His breath brushed against her skin.

But she wanted nothing to do with him. She was in a mood, and he would just make it worse. "No. Better things to do then have a drink with you." She pushed around him and started for the door.

"Better than discussing a job offer?" he asked.

That stopped her in her track, back to him. A job offer? Her mood lifted. "I'm in between jobs right now," she admitted, turning around.

"I'm sure," he said, nodding.

What did he know? Better yet, what did he want?

She took a few steps and stopped in front of him. She scrutinized his pale, shoulder-length blond hair that framed his aristocratic face, his charcoal gray silk dress shirt was tailored to his upper body and his black trousers snug against his legs. When her eyes returned to his face, he flashed a wicked grin. She rolled her eyes.

Too bad he was mad, it ran in his veins. At least it had to with a father like Lucius Malfoy and an aunt like Bellatrix Lestrange. But his views and beliefs didn't matter. All she cared about was the money and the things she could procure for people. If that's what he needed, well, that she could provide for him.

"Do you approve?" He tilted his head.

"You're not my type." She shrugged, leaning against an empty table. Why did men always want to discuss personal topics? Hadn't he mentioned a job? 

An eyebrow rose. "What? Good looking wizards?"

She straightened. "Ferrets," she told him, poking his chest. "Now, get to the point."

"As you wish." He bowed. "Little Weasel- Well, you aren't little any longer, are you?" He took a step back and looked her over.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Quit it, or I'm walking."

The left side of his lips tilted slightly, and he grabbed her arm, pulling her towards the door. "Yes, I know what you do, and I'd like you to retrieve something special... It belonged to my late mother," he said, his voice dropping faintly. Ginny hadn't even known that Narcissa had died. A pang of loss rolled through her, but she pushed it down.

But at the end of the day, this was her job. Who came to her didn't change that. "How about you buy me that drink now?"

He laid his hand on her arm, stopping her, his eyebrows knitted together with a hard look. "First you tell me you'll do what I ask."

Her eyes narrowed then after a moment, she nodded. "Yes, I'll get back whatever was your mum's."

He grinned, releasing her arm. "Splendid." He looked over her shoulder then back at her. "Now, let's get that drink."

She looked towards the bar. "Yeah, I'll have-"

"Oh, no. We'll have our drinks somewhere secure where we can discuss this job without any disturbances." He nodded toward the front door, and Ginny had no choice but to follow.

*****

It had been the longest week Harry had in a while, and he was no closer to figuring out Fyrefox's identity then when this all started. The stress added to his already fitful sleep, and for some reason, he couldn't get his mind off that woman from the Ministry earlier. She wasn't physically familiar, though her voice had poked at something, but not enough to recognize. She'd acted oddly after he helped her, almost as if she knew who he was. Well, he guessed that wasn't too far off. He was Harry Potter, after all.

He set his jaw, rubbing his forehead. A headache was at large.

He would forever live with being the Chosen One. After the Second War, he'd hoped he'd be able to have a normal life, but life just never seemed to go the way he wanted it to. It'd been foolish of him to think otherwise.

He entered the Leaky Cauldron to get some lunch when he spotted Neville and Luna sitting in a booth. He smiled. What a pleasant surprise. Since Neville took the Herbology position at Hogwarts, Harry hadn't seen much of his friend. Plus, this was also a good opportunity to see if anyone at the school had heard about Fyrefox. With Neville working there, maybe he could ask the man to set up a meeting with McGonagall. Maybe there was some background information there. That had to be where he heard the name and why it was familiar. Not to mention the warning urged him on.

_"You're next. Fyrefox."_

He frowned as he made his way to the bar and ordered a Butterbeer from Hannah.

She smiled. "Harry! How's everything going?"

"Tiring," he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. "And you?"

"I'm great. Let me get you that Butterbeer." She moved down to get it for him.

As she did, he turned in his seat to see Neville and Luna in a deep discussion. She leaned over the table, pointing her fork at him. Luna was worked up over something. Weird. He shook his head and noticed Hannah waving her wand, a cloth cleaning the bar.

Harry never would've thought the two of them would get together, but maybe he wasn't the best one to figure who would end up with who. He sighed, took off his glasses and rubbed his face. Merlin, he was in an odd place today. He needed something, anything, for this case or he'd start to lose his mind. He was too focused on it. It was all he thought about.

Maybe this whole deal with Robards was a bad idea.

Hannah laid a glass in front of him, and he smiled gratefully. He took a sip.

He should get to talking with Neville. He got to his feet, glass in hand, and started for Neville and Luna when he caught sight of the most beautiful redhead he'd ever seen in his life. The fireplace in the corner set her aflame, and he was mesmerized. It was her, he'd recognize her even she was facing away from him. Ginny. The haunter of his dreams, equally as troublesome as the nightmares. 

He'd recognize her anywhere, and a deep dread filled him when he noticed the man on the other side of her.

Draco Malfoy.

His heart skipped a beat, and he veered towards them when Malfoy noticed him. He said something to her. She looked towards the bar, but Malfoy nodded to the front door and off they went.

Harry's heart dropped when Malfoy laid his hand on Ginny's lower back, winked at Harry over her shoulder, but then they were out the door, two loud cracks following.

A cold bitter feeling in the pit of his stomach spread through him while he reminded himself it wasn't any of his business who Ginny went around with. He'd broken up with her, he'd lied, said things when the Final Battle was finished. But he was still heartbroken watching her with another man. Even worse that it was Malfoy.

But the worst, though, was he had no one else to blame but himself for the pain he was feeling. It was his fault, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go! 
> 
> Oh damn. Ginny and Harry and Malfoy, oh my! ;) 
> 
> More to come soon!
> 
> Also, thank you for taking to the time to read and support <3


	7. plagued by what ifs

The tapping of a quill filled the empty office. Harry fought a yawn, scratching his head, as he went over eye-witness accounts of robberies in the residential areas. Most of Fyrefox's jobs didn't report the robberies, and a few only did because there had been bystanders. Merlin only knew who else the thief got too.

He took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. What was the point? Why rob them? It didn’t make any sense.

Leaning back in his chair, he exhaled. He needed a coffee. He scratched his chin, feeling the soft bristles of an incoming beard.

_"So this is what the famous Harry Potter looks like before he steps out into the real world." A hand brushed against his chin._

_He opened an eye, taking in the sleepy-eyed redhead in front of him._

_She smiled. "You better go before Ron gets up," she told him. "Don't forget the spell or the whole tower will know you've been up here."_

_He groaned, slipping his arm around her waist. He buried his face in her hair and exhaled. She shivered as his breath brushed against her skin._

_"Maybe a few more moments," she whispered, slipping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer._

Harry groaned, dropping his head on the desk. If Ginny kept distracting him, he'd never get close enough to catch the thief.

"Shite," he muttered. He was too riled up to get any work down, let alone sleep. He needed his A-game. Overanalyzing about Ginny or Fyrefox wouldn't help him with the case.

_Stay on point, Potter. Ahead of the thief._

If only he could get what this was all about. He stared down at the map and the few circles. Pain throbbed between his eyebrows. He didn't need another headache coming on. Since he got this case, it had been an endless string of headaches and late nights. Not that he got much sleep anyway. Nightmares kept him up.

The latest? Ginny walking away from him and disappearing into the darkness just out of his reach had woke him up earlier.

He slapped his cheeks softly and shook his head, blinking hard. Regret left a bitter taste in his mouth, like always.

Five years passed before he knew it. Her last words still stung. Her long ponytail the last sight he saw of her in person, but the papers showed her a few times with obscure articles before she appeared to fall off the wizarding world's grid. The only ones who had some form of contact with her were Ron and Hermione, from what he gathered, and if he bet a galleon or two, Neville and Luna too.

_Hermione said the Weasleys were worried about her,_ he thought then shook his head. _Stop. She wouldn't want anything to do with him._ He'd pushed her to that.

Broke her heart, his too, and he'd never forget that.

_"Harry?"_

_He stiffened, stopping in the middle of the corridor. Merlin, he was a coward. All the brave things people said about him were lies. He wasn't brave at all._

_Coward._

_He never thought more so than the moment he heard her voice._

_"Where're you going?" Ginny asked, stopping beside him._

_The right thing to do wasn't easy. Now that Voldemort was dead, the real work began. Restructuring the Ministry came first. The wizarding world needed him, and he needed to help them. Any distractions compromised its success, and Ginny provided the greatest distraction ever._

_"Harry?" She laid her hand on his shoulder and turned him towards her. "What's wrong?"_

_He looked at her, and that was a mistake. Covered in dirt, sweat, and blood, he'd never seen anything so beautiful. Her dark eyes filled with heartbreak but so much purpose, the need to go on. Merlin, he hoped she didn't hate him after what he was about to do. Maybe, one day things would be different, but not now. And he couldn't expect her to wait for him to do what was right for the wizarding world over her. That would be unfair._

_Even if he'd met the one witch for him when he was eleven years old, didn't mean that he was it for her. He'd made her wait long enough; he wouldn't do that for any longer._

_Her hand slid down his arm until she held his hand. She squeezed it. "What's wrong? Talk to me."_

_He licked chapped lips and cleared his throat. Why was this so difficult? Shouldn't it be easy to tell the love of your life this wasn't the right time?_

_The world hated him, he was sure about that._

_Her face paled. "Are you hurt?" She took a step back, looking him over. When she didn't see anything, she took a step closer, and he saw every shade of brown in her bright eyes. He gulped, looking down at her dried lips. He wanted to kiss her. He still remembered the feel of them against his own. If he concentrated, he could forget the world, his responsibilities, his duty- "Everyone's worried about you," she added, and it kicked him back to reality._

_Forget his responsibilities or his duty to his people?_

_Never._

_"Say something. You're worrying me," she whispered, reaching up and caressing his cheek._

_Taking a deep breath, he stepped back, away from her reach._

_Her forehead furrowed. "Harry?"_

_"I'm fine," he told her, sliding his hands into his pockets._ Concentrate on what you need to do, Potter.

_She tilted her head. "If you say so." She didn't believe him. Why did she have to know him so well? "Listen," she started. "There's something I need to tell you."_

_His heart dropped._ No, please don't say it. Please don't do it.

_She took a step forward, but he stepped back. Her eyes narrowed, but she kept following until he was backed against the wall of the corridor. A picture frame dug into his back._

_"I- We broke up, and it was for a good reason, but that reason's gone now. Voldemort can't hurt me. He can't hurt any of us anymore. He's gone, and I want to be with you." She smiled softly. "I want to be with you. This past year I've thought about it, about us a lot, and I love you." An uneven breath spilled from her lips, but she bit it down and tried again. "We've all lost a lot, and I just love you. Okay? I love you, and I want to be with you. Please, just say something. Why are you shaking your-"_

_"No, Ginny." She needed to stop. His heart broke with every word she said._

_Her eyes widened. "What?"_

_"Ginny-" He stopped and cleared his throat. What was this pain in his chest? Maybe what'd finally do him in was heartbreak. Funny. He exhaled, pushing his glasses up. "It's not the right time."_

_"What does that mean?" Her eyebrows rose. "The right time to love each other? Is that what you're saying? Harry, c'mon. You, better than anyone, know that life's unpredictable. Honestly, I think right now is a perfect time." She crowded him against the wall, but he held his hands up, stopping her from getting too close._

_"Be reasonable." He dropped his hands as they shook. He clenched them then rubbed them against his jeans. Shite. She needed to understand. Like last time. But he knew now it wouldn't work. She wouldn't agree. He read it on her face. But she had to. Merlin, she just had to. "There're more pressing matters than us, Ginny."_

_"Why? Voldemort is dead. Dead! And if this is because there's still danger out there, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself." Her eyes burned. "What's more pressing than us?"_

_The bitterness in his stomach grew. This wasn't working. She brushed a stray hair out of her face, and his eyes followed the motion all the way down to her neck. His heart sped up. Mesmerized by her. "The Ministry," he told her without thinking._

_Her eyes narrowed._

_"The Ministry needs to be rebuilt. I need to help them. The community needs to see it be something_ good _again," he explained, words tumbling faster out of his mouth before he could stop them._

_"You, not we," she whispered._

_He exhaled. "I can't- No, I'm sorry."_

_"Why are you saying no?" She shook her head. "Are you saying you don't love me?" She crossed her arms. "Is that what this really is about?"_

_Shite. Caught between her and the wall only suffocated him. He moved until the open corridor spread out behind him. He peaked at it then back at the redhead. "That's not-"_

_"Because I know you do. I see it in your eyes." She closed in on him again._

_Why couldn't she just accept it? Yes, he loved her. Loved her so much, his last thought before he died had been of her. She was everything to him, but the wizarding world suffered, was still suffering, and they needed him more than she did right now._

_It wasn't the right time for them._

_"Harry, tell me the truth."_

_He rubbed his hands together. The truth wouldn't work. He wouldn't let it be. He couldn't let this happen. If later, when the time was right, and she didn't hate him, they'd try again. But now..._

'I must not tell lies' _still ached when it rained._

_"I don't- I don't love you," he told her._

_And he'd never told a bigger lie._

_"Liar," she whispered then grabbed the front of his t-shirt and pulled his lips to hers. And he was lost. He was kissing her in the Gryffindor common room, around the castle, by the lake, in her bedroom. His heart slammed against his chest. This was love and passion and commitment. This was Ginny. She was everything, a future- and that snapped him out before he completely got caught up in her._

_A future. Didn't the wizarding world deserve that? He had a responsibility to help repair their world._

No distractions, Potter.

_He pushed her away, and she stumbled back. They stared at each other with wide eyes. He saw the shock cross over her confident expression then settled into pain. Her eyes watered, and Merlin, he hoped she didn't cry. Tears would be his downfall._

_But a dark look shot passed. Her jaw set, hands clenched into fists. She took a step back, dark eyes still wide. They shined._

_And he knew he'd done what he wanted, but damn did it hurt._

_"Fine. Whatever you want, Harry," she told him, but her voice chilled him to the bone. "Goodbye." With that, she turned and ran back down the corridor without looking back._

_He never hated himself more._

Harry leaned back in his chair and stared up at the ceiling of his office. Melancholy dripped in the air tonight. He'd always been plagued by what ifs, but since he saw Ginny a few hours ago, the need to know just made it worse.

What if they'd stayed together and rebuilt the wizarding world together? What if he wouldn't have lied? What if he'd put her first?

What if?

And what did he have now because of his choices? One day, he'd become Head Auror, and that would be it. Just his job. Unlike Ron and Hermione, Neville and Hannah, even Luna and Rolf, but there were so many others. They had each other, building a family with all the time in the world. But not him. One day even Ginny would go off and marry some faceless wizard and have children.

That thought sent a knife straight to his heart.

Love and family just weren't in the cards for him. That was okay. He had a job to do, and he'd throw everything he had into apprehending Fyrefox. He'd catch the thief and live the job. It was his life now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not crying. You're crying. Same ol' Harry, I'm afraid. The good for everyone else but himself... 
> 
> Thank you, guys! You're so amazing. More to come! :)


	8. pieces fall into place

The taste of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey burned as it slid down Ginny's throat, but it kept her on her alert. And she needed that now, sitting before an extravagant fireplace in the study at Malfoy Manor. She crossed her legs and took another sip. The warmth of the fireplace licked against her skin. Malfoy sat at the desk behind her, but she ignored him.

The only reason she stepped foot in this place was the job opportunity. Everything reeked of money with its ostentatious furniture and items. But the bookshelves lining the wall behind the desk, no doubt covered with concealed magic to hide dangerous books and artifacts, certainly would give her a pretty galleon on the black market, but that wasn't why she was here right now.

She felt his gaze, and when movement danced behind her, she waited for him to sit in the chair beside her. He did. "Shall we get down to business?" he asked, leaning on his elbow.

"We both know I'm not here for the alcohol or your company," she pointed out, watching the flames.

"I would never delude myself into thinking you were here for my company," he said, and when she looked at him, he smirked.

People never changed. But analyzing him wasn't why she was here either. There was a job, and it was time to find out about it. The faster she did, the sooner she could focus wholly on the Ministry job. She took another sip of Firewhiskey. "First, tell me how you knew about me."

The edge of his smirk fell for a split second. She almost missed it. He drank the remainder of his Firewhiskey and placed the glass on the table between them. "Fyrefox was recommended to me through a contact in Knockturn Alley."

Her eyebrows rose. "I prefer to remain anonymous. How did you know it was me?"

"You have a way about you" was all he said.

She rolled her eyes and took another sip. It made no difference, honestly. It wasn't as if he'd go to the Ministry, he needed her. Needed what she could do for him. Instead of responding to his last words, she said, "Tell me what you want."

He flicked his wand and a pictured flew into his hands. He handed it to her.

Narcissa and Draco stared at her. His mother sat in a chair in the study. She wore a dark blue evening gown, her blond hair pulled back into an elegant bun, a single curl hung loose down the side of her face. Narcissa Malfoy was beautiful, and her fragility in the photo was evident.

Draco stood behind his mother, a glass in hand, his other on her shoulder. His hair cut to the set of his jaw. He wore a black dress robe with a black shirt and silver tie matching his steely eyes. He stared ahead, into the camera, looking into the viewer. The only movement was, every few seconds, the glass in his hand lifted to his lips. He took a sip, gaze never faltering.

"This was taken before Mother fell ill a year ago," he explained, gaze never leaving the fireplace.

Ginny stared at the picture. She never liked the Malfoys, but when you're eleven-years-old and some sot slips a diary into your cauldron that will potentially kill you, you're biased. Not to mention all the torture the Weasleys received at their hands. She never knew Narcissa personally, but Ginny expected the witch was no saint. But all that didn't take away the pain of losing someone you loved. It clung to you. It was you.

He stood and walked over to her. Leaning forward, he pointed at Narcissa. A beautiful locket hung around her neck. "That's what I'd like you to procure. It's a Black heirloom. A locket that's been handed down to the youngest daughter. It meant a lot to Mother." He straightened and cleared his throat. "Someone stole it after her death. Now, I don't have a bloody clue where it is, and I want it back. Even if I don't have a daughter, it's a remembrance of Mother."

"It's stunning," she said, further inspecting it. Rectangular-shaped, one-to-two inches long, white gold, and decorated with diamonds, the locket shined. And it beaconed her. Maybe, the locket remained stolen and in her hands.

He straightened. "Of course it is."

She bit her cheek. The idea settled further in her mind. "When was it stolen?"

"Two weeks after Mother's death. I came home from a business trip, and my study was ransacked." He moved to the fireplace and leaned against the mantle.

Her eyebrows rose. Stealing from a Malfoy required guts and stupidity. Usually, the Department of Law Enforcement took care of this. But since this was a Malfoy, a thief was required to handle it quickly and discreetly. With the Ministry involved, it'd be on the front page of the Daily Prophet and everyone would know about it.

"It was someone you know," she told him, looking around the background of the photo. The study hadn’t changed since Narcissa died.

He turned, his forehead furrowed. "Why would you say that?"

"You had charms, jinxes, maybe a hex or two, in this room while you were away, right?" she asked, tilting her head. He nodded. "There you go. They'd know all about them. I'd ask if you had enemies, but we both know that's pointless. So, instead, I'll ask if anyone wanted your mum's locket." She watched him.

He didn't twitch. "No. Not many knew about it. Mother only wore it for balls or special occasions."

She nodded then finished her drink. She got to her feet. "I've got all I need for right now. If you remember anything, owl me." She grabbed her cloak and bag. She looked at the picture again. "Can I keep this?"

He grinned. "Want something to-"

"For reference, Ferret," she said, walking to the study door.

He chuckled. "Of course. Let me see you out." He reached it before her and held it open for her.  
  
  


*****   
  
  


Scarlet eyes flashed in the darkness, startling Harry awake. He tumbled off his chair. The pain woke him completely.

He rolled onto his back and exhaled. "Bloody hell." Rubbing his eyes, he sat up. The lamp from his desk lit the room. Still at the office. Damn. He looked at his watch. Three in the morning. Shite. When did it get so late?

He stumbled to his feet and fell into his chair. He covered a yawn, blinked hard then put on his glasses. The Daily Prophet laid on his desk. Kingsley walked across the atrium on the front page. Today was the day, and the MACUSA President would be arriving in ten hours. He should go for a cup of tea or coffee, maybe a late snack. He needed something to kick start his brain.

Sleeping at the office was turning into a terrible habit. He might as well invest in a cot. Again, he worked until he fell asleep. Dedication took over as his middle name. Who was James, anyway? He moved the paper out of the way and focused on the map.

He went through the timeline of Fyrefox's steals just before falling asleep. When the Ministry picked up the thief's trail, over the last year or so, each reported theft had been bigger than the last.

Was he gearing himself up for something big? His hands clenched the papers for a second then he let them go, leaning back in his chair. _Maybe you don't know anything, Potter._

"Dammit!" He pushed the papers aside and watched as they fell to the floor. He failed this case, even more so as time went on. Couldn't even catch someone who thought it was okay to steal. What was the point of all this? He dropped his head into his hands. He was in trouble. He peeked at the only paper left on his desk, the Daily Prophet. He couldn't- Harry blinked.

**MACUSA AND THE MINISTRY WORK TOWARD A BETTER TOMORROW!**

He grabbed yesterday's paper and caught Kingsley's quote:

_"Tomorrow, we take steps to strengthen our bonds," Minister Shacklebolt said. "President Quahog and I stand as two strong units. This is only the beginning. We..."_

The article went on, but the picture gripped him. Kingsley stood by an empty pedestal. This afternoon, the offering would be displayed.

It clicked into place.

The warning made sense now. _You're next_ , the parchment said.

Fyrefox planned to steal the artifact.

Something priceless taken. But the warning was a mystery. Firefox didn't steer in the Ministry's direction. He'd taken, yet never made the front page. But what did he honestly know about Fyrefox?

Maybe they had _all_ been training for the one big score. Because this was _the_ steal. With the wizarding world watching, President Quahog and MACUSA would be appalled by such a heinous crime and the alliance would go up in smoke. Trust broken, the alliance failed, and the results disastrous.

"Oh Fyrefox, you're good," he whispered, looking at the paper. How long had the thief spent in the Ministry for recon since knowledge of the meeting came out? And they'd never had a clue. It could've been anyone he passed. Watching, waiting, preparing.

Well, he was prepared too. Come noon, he'd be there, waiting for Fyrefox to reveal himself. He hoped they got it out of the way before the Alliance Ball tomorrow evening.

Harry got to his feet. He needed to owl Robards and pass along what he discovered. Not to mention prepare a team. He grinned as he stepped out of the office.

_You're the one that's next, Fyrefox._

Harry shut the office door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry has it figured out... or does he? Hmm... 
> 
> More to come :)


	9. today was the day

Laughing, Ginny looked over her shoulder as she flew. George chased after her, calling her name. She held the object ahead of her. Fred came from her right. She cried out, dodging as he reached for her. “F-”

“-red!” Ginny’s eyes snapped open. The smile died on her lips.

She exhaled a shaky breath then rolled onto her back, looking up at the ceiling. A tear slid down her cheek. She dropped her hand over her head, feeling the tear roll down to her neck. She blinked a few times, moving onto her side then closed her eyes. Just a few more minutes in memories, and she could take on the world. Or ruin a government.

That boosted her mood. 

Today was the day.

She sat up and leaned against her headboard. The President would arrive at the Ministry at noon with his sign of good faith, and she’d get to see what it was. Then tomorrow night during the Ministry’s Alliance Ball, she'd steal the thing from right under their noses. Merlin, she couldn't wait.

The sun lit the walls, illuminating her world. It was the beginning of the rest of her life. This would change things. She smiled. But before that, she had a job to do. Getting out of bed, she decided she might as well get started on finding the Black Locket. Plus, there were still hours before the President arrived. A little business before pleasure wasn’t too terrible.

A quick shower woke her up even more, and the excitement of a new job put her on high. With each job, she got better. It had taken time to get where she was, but now she was ready. Her ultimate score. It was the more euphoric high she'd ever got, even better than winning the quidditch cup back at Hogwarts. Flying had always been the best feeling, but stealing was a whole different kind.

And stealing from the one institution that she hated the most... 

"And make it two jobs at that." She smiled, sitting at the table and wrapping her hands around a cup of tea.

The truth was, though, anything would be great right now. Keep her mind occupied and away from one wizard. She groaned, dropping her head onto her arms. She’d dreamt about Potter last night. Stiff, she had lain on the cold, wet floor of the Chamber of Secrets. Standing above her, he stared at her as she reached for him, pleading for help, and then he walked away without a word or backward glance, disappearing into the shadows.

It was a distraction she couldn’t afford. Wouldn’t. Potter hurt her years ago and been out of her life. But now, he was back.

She slammed her fist down. “Stop it,” she muttered under her breath.

He wouldn’t get in the way. She wouldn’t let him. She had jobs to do. She was better this way, without him and her family holding her back. No matter how much Ron tried to pull her back. She was better.

Sipping her tea, her mind whirled. Where to begin? The best place to start was a contact in Knockturn Alley. If the Black Locket was stolen for money, they would need a fence. Her contact would know what was coming and going in the black market and pass along that information. If she was lucky, her contact would point her in the right direction. And if the thief hadn’t turned around and sold it, even better.

Though, holding onto such a hot item like the Black Locket was dangerous, anything stolen from the Malfoys, actually. Anyone foolish enough to steal from such a powerful family would most likely get rid of the evidence as quickly as possible. 

She checked the time, a little after ten. Her contact wouldn’t be out to play until after noon, but if she was lucky, she’d catch them before she had to be at the Ministry for the reveal at one.

Her dark jeans, t-shirt, and sneakers, would do fine. There’d be no chance to change later, but it wasn’t a big deal. All that mattered was to be inconspicuous.

Laying out the Daily Prophet, she took a sip of tea. She skimmed through the article on the front page, but her gaze kept returning to the picture of the Minister next to an empty pedestal. Her fingers ran over it. Soon, the peace offering would be on that pedestal for both wizarding communities to see. Right before her own eyes.

“It’s almost time.” She leaned back and smiled. Tomorrow, everything would be as it should. She had a plan. Almost. When she saw the item and the security, she could cement the plan. Then put it in motion, and no one, not the Ministry, not the Aurors, not even Potter would be able to stop her.

Smiling, she finished her tea and continued reading the paper, catching up on the rest of her world. Two cups and a little later, she placed her empty cup in the sink then started for the door. It was almost noon. As she grabbed her bag, she stopped and looked back at her room. It never hurt to take precautions. You never knew who you’d meet along the way.

Dashing quickly into her bedroom, she moved to her closet, pulling out her wand. She muttered a handful of revealing spells, and a moment later, a two foot box appeared. A simple unlocking spell opened it to expose ten smaller boxes within. She picked the one on the bottom right and opened it.

 _P.P._ was scribbled inside the lid and thirty vials filled it, half of them empty. She’d need to restock her supply soon. Grabbing one, she carefully slipped it into her bag. _Just a safety measure_. Her glamour charms were usually strong enough, but this was one job she didn’t want to take any chances. With a quick nod, she closed the boxes and then made certain the main one disappeared into a bundle of strong charms.

She was out the door and into the early summer afternoon at a little before twelve. She leaned her head back as she walked, smiling. After making sure the wards were up around her flat, she walked out of her building and to an apparition zone.

Stepping into the Leaky Cauldron had been a mistake. People noticed her. She ignored them, stopping by Hannah to grab a tea to go. Hannah smiled and nodded, disappearing for a moment. When she returned, she handed Ginny a portable coffee cup. Ginny paid and was on her way, but not before the questions started in.

“Ginny Weasley! Haven’t seen you around much!” An elderly wizard in dark purple robes caught her first.

“Yeah,” she said, passing as fast as she could.

“How’s your mum?” a middle-aged witch asked.

“Fine,” she mumbled, passing.

“Any more children in the Weasley clan?”

“Seen Potter lately?”

“What’re you up to nowadays?”

Questions shot like spells around her, but she was done with being pleasant and polite. She disappeared into the back room as laughter filled the room. She closed her eyes and exhaled. People were too much, but she wouldn’t let it get to her. Not today of all days.

Squaring her shoulders, she tapped her wand against the Diagon Alley entrance. As the bricks moved, she casted a quick glamour, the color and length of her hair changing. The long, red locks were too noticeable. Now, her hair was a short brown bob, just to her chin. She frowned, twisting a strand around her finger. It wasn’t distasteful, but she preferred her natural color. As she stepped through the entrance, she pulled on a pair of large sunglasses.

For a moment, she watched as witches and wizards went on with their own business. All immersed in their lives and comfortably so. It was nice to see, but she had more important things to do than people watch. She took a sip of her tea and then disappeared down the darkness of Knockturn Alley.

*

Abram Vander waited against his usual stop beside Borgin and Burkes. Checking his watch, he yawned. Ten minutes to twelve. He was early today, but it was just one of those days. Stiffness kept him moving slowly, especially his back. Sneaking out that window last night to avoid that raid from those monkeys at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement was a shitty plan, but he’d had no other choice. He hoped today wasn't gonna be a hassle. It was off to a quiet start, though, but he knew it was only going to get worse. People was busy running ‘round at the Ministry. 

They was all a bunch of slaves. He shook his head. Following them authorities like a bunch of little ants. Society couldn't do a damn, bloody thing without being told what to do. Pathetic.

But not him. Hell no. The _Man_ could kiss his pasty, white arse. He wasn't like them. He wouldn't do what _They_ told him. He was his own person. "Abram Vander don't follow nobody!"

"I'm certainly glad to hear that," a voice said from behind him.

He flinched, spinning to see her standing a few feet behind him in the shadows. He hadn't heard her approach, not even a whisper of a step. She walked over and leaned against the wall, twirling her wand between her fingers. Her hair was brown this time. He didn't know what her natural color was since she changed it every time. Last time it was dirty-blond, before that black and before that light brown. Two things that never changed, she always wore sunglasses, but he knew she never missed a beat. And that grin. That was always there, always wicked. It always made doing business with her enjoyable.

"Vander," she said, pushing off the wall, brushing dirt off her dark t-shirt. "Did I frighten you? Now that's not something I expected." She teased him. Every damn time.

He glared. "You wish."

She chuckled, crossing her arms. "Now, now."

"What can I do for you, Ms. Elizabeth?" he asked, watching his reflection in her sunglasses. 

She licked her lips. "I'm looking for something."

He almost rolled his eyes but refrained. She was always looking for something. Elizabeth, the fakest name he'd ever heard, loved to draw things out. She never came out and just asked for the information. Most came and asked, got their answer and were on their damn merry way within minutes but not this Elizabeth witch. She never did things the easy way. "Yes?" He encouraged her. "What exactly?"

"I believe the item was stolen, but I'm not certain. It's a locket, made of white gold and decorated with diamonds. It's _extremely_ important to my client," she explained.

His eyebrows rose. "The Black Locket." He whistled in appreciation as he pieced it together. He watched as the left side of her lips tilted up.

"You know of it?" she asked.

"Know of it?" He snorted. "I've seen it. Yeah, definitely stolen." He ran his fingers through his graying hair. He watched her jaw clench, and thought, not for the last time, that he was really getting too damn old for all this.

"By who?" She dropped her arms to her side. She looked like a little innocent woman, but looks could be deceiving. Especially when this witch was involved.

"What will I be receiving for my services?" He never did anything for free. He wasn't that kind of guy.

Her left eyebrow rose, but she didn't say anything. She handed him a small bag, and when he looked inside, it sparkled gold with galleons. He rolled the bag and listened as the coins clinked together. "I know your usual price is fifty, but think of this as ‘Elizabeth gets everything she wants for the next three visits without questions’," she said.

Numbers started climbing in his mind. Three times his usual fee? Well, Merlin was sure shining down on him this day. "Some first timer. Goes by the name Jain McCainster. Says he stole it. Don't really believe him, but hey, he showed me the bloody locket, and I had no choice but to believe him." He slipped the bag into his cloak.

She nodded. "Where's the piece now?"

He grimaced. "McCainster was busted by some Ministry officials, and they confiscated a bunch of his loot," he explained, not liking where this was going.

"Okay," she said, dark eyebrows disappearing beneath her big glasses. "Where is this McCainster now?"

"You can't." He crossed his arms and tightened his hold on the arms of his cloak. Her entire posture stiffened, and he felt a shiver shoot up his spine. He felt her magic in her temper. He set his jaw. Damn.

"Vander," she warned, taking a step forward.

He took a step back, but came up against the wall. "McCainster is dead," he said quickly.

She stopped, and he imagined she was staring at him. Double damn. "How?" she asked, crossing her arms. She was getting impatient, which meant this meeting was quickly drawing to a close.

"He attacked them Ministry folks to keep his stuff. They fought back. He got himself killed before they could arrest him. Reckon it wasn't pretty to watch. Better than Azkaban." He shrugged.

She stared at him then grinned. "So, the Ministry has the locket. Lovely. This job just keeps getting better and better." She turned, walking back into the shadows. Before completely out of sight, she added, "Don't change spots, Vander. I'll be in touch, and I'd hate to have to go looking for you." And then she was gone.

Vander gulped. That damn woman was trouble. He shook his head and leaned back against the wall to Borgin and Burkes. He hoped she wasn't going to need him again. Three future visits, though, he thought about the bag of galleons in his cloak. He really wished she wouldn't come again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah. Ginny in the Ministry is like a kid in a candy store ;) Anything that'll make them look bad.
> 
> More soon! :)


	10. polyjuice potion

Harry was prepared. All he had to do now was wait, but patience had never been his strong suit. He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. He tilted his left wrist and peeked at his watch then scanned the atrium. Noon. It was almost time to get everything moving. 

The plan was simple enough, but sometimes that was the best way. Fyrefox would attempt to steal the artifact, and his team would be ready. 

But none of it would begin until MACUSA's president arrived. President Quahog and his team were planned to arrive anytime now. With him here, the security details needed to be precise. The idea that Fyrefox might try to harm the man or Kingsley wasn't likely, but it was better to take precautions. 

When Harry spoke to Robards earlier regarding extra security, he'd pointed out all the important people who'd be in attendance over the next few days. Robards agreed, calling in a few more aurors in for the day.

Harry grinned. In a short time, he'd have Fyrefox.

But for now... he sighed, looking at his watch again. Ron was cutting it close. The briefing started soon, and he knew Harry wanted to be early. He watched witches and wizards walking by. It was easy to imagine others' lives as they passed. A businessman, a shop owner, a husband. They walked, hurrying, chatting, laughing, not a care in the world. He frowned. That could've been him if life was different. 

_C'mon, Potter. This is your life_ , he told himself then straightened when he spotted Ron in the crowd.

"Oi, Harry!" Ron called.

Harry hurried over and grinned when he saw Hermione as well. "Hey. What're you doing here?" he asked, falling into step with them.

"I've got some work to do before the unveiling." She smiled, clapping her hands together. "I can't wait to meet President Quahog. This is so exciting. I've read so much about him."

"I'm sure." He chuckled then elbowed her softly. "He'd probably be interested in meeting you too, Hermione Granger-Weasley, the epitome of genius." He shook his head. "The world would be a different place without you."

"Ain't that the truth," Ron muttered from her other side. 

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Don't even start with that," she said, but the soft flush to her cheeks was visible.

"Well, we all know the real reason for this alliance," Ron added a moment later, after they'd side-stepped two older witches, who were chatting and walking without paying attention to their surroundings. "He only wants to see Ha-- Bloody hell." He disappeared around another group of ladies bulldozing through the atrium. He reappeared a moment later, looking over his shoulder. "It's a madhouse in here! This thing isn't for another hour!"

"This is a big deal, Ron," Hermione told him.

Ron's eyebrows rose. "What? Meeting the President or catching Fyrefox?" He looked between them.

"Any news?" Hermione asked instead. 

Harry shook his head. "Wasn't expecting anything, to be honest. There's a plan. In just a bit, this will all be over."

"I hope so." Ron shot him a look. "This bloke's a real hassle."

Hermione frowned. "You keep saying him. You're certain?"

"Of course. It's gotta be some git who just likes trouble," Ron said. A dark-haired woman bumped into Ron. "Hey, watch it!" He called, but she moved past without looking back, her bag swaying around her as she made her way through the crowd.

Harry sighed. It was unnecessarily busy today.

It took a moment for Harry to realize Hermione had stopped. He grabbed Ron's arm, stopping too, and turning to look at her. She stood there, hands on her hips, eyes narrowed. "What? Women can't be thieves or evil? Have you forgotten about that vile, evil woman, Bellatrix?" She shook her head, a dark look in her eyes. "I certainly haven't." She shivered.

Ron stepped forward. "Don't," he whispered. 

Harry felt the words on his skin. A dark cell, Hermione's screams. God, he was so helpless. He couldn't do anything, he couldn't-

"I'll never forget Bellatrix Lestrange," Ron told her, laying both of his hands on her shoulders. "She's dead and rotting in the deepest, darkest pits of Hell."

The wizarding world moved around them, but the three of them were stuck in that dark manor years ago. Terror and grief and weakness.

Then someone laughed, and Harry jumped. 

"I-" Hermione cleared her throat. "I'm only saying that women can break the law too."

Ron snorted. "Yes, well, I knew that a long time ago. I'll never forget _you_ breaking the law a time or two." He flicked her nose.

She flushed, swatting his hand. "Ronald!" She looked around.

Harry grinned. "I've got a feeling it's a man, but I'm open to the idea. Promise." He walked to the lifts. "But we'll know for sure soon."

"And then this whole mess will be over." Ron nodded.

"What about the warning?" Hermione asked. 

"Excuse me," a dark-haired woman in a dark blue jumper muttered, moving around Hermione.

"It's got to be about this. When we catch Fyrefox-- ow!" Harry cried out, pain shooting through his hairline at the nape of his neck. Hermione and Ron jumped, along with a few people around them. They all stared. He rubbed harder as the pain lessened. "Bloody hell."

"What was that?" Hermione turned him, looking at where he was rubbing. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Harry replied, rubbing still. "Something just... surprised me. Hurt almost like a- a pinch or a bite?" He frowned. "I'm okay. Must've been a bug." Weird. 

Ron scanned the high ceilings. "You never know what the Ministry has flying around here," he said.

"There's nothing but the interdepartmental memos, Ron! Honestly. You work for the Ministry now. Show some respect." Hermione shook her head and stepped into the lift when it chimed. 

Harry followed them in, catching sight of a figure disappearing through the crowd in the other direction. Long, brown hair and light skin, but he knew the way they moved, knew that face. The hair was wrong, but it was her. His heart clenched, and he took a step forward.

"Do you think I have time to drop Hermione off at her office?" Ron asked. "Harry?" He added when the man didn't answer.

Harry's gaze shot towards Ron. "What?"

"I'm gonna walk Hermione to her office. I'll meet you at the briefing."

"Yeah, that's fine," Harry said, looking back out the lift as the door but she was gone.

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I thought- It's nothing," he told her, forcing a smile. "Make sure Ron's not late. Robards will throw a fit."

*****

Ginny stood in one of the bathroom stalls and grinned at the few black strands of hair in her hand. They belonged to one Harry Potter. Too easy. He really should be more aware. But that was her victory today. She slipped the strands into the flask of Polyjuice she held.

It happened so perfectly. It was almost like Fate wanted this.

She'd been walking through the atrium, watching both employees and the public. Just a little under an hour before it was time. A plan started forming as she walked to the Ministry building after meeting Vander. She had the Polyjuice ready, just not who to use for it until she spotted Ron and Hermione.

For a moment, she'd froze. Ron, she'd seen a week ago, but Hermione, it had been months. Seeing her now sent a pang through her chest, but Ginny didn't have time for that right now.

She followed them for a bit, moving around with the crowd. Her dark blue jumper providing cover for her, not to mention her disguise. She thought about using Hermione for the potion. With her access, Ginny could most likely get anywhere with no questions asked. The witch had warranted such privileges.

But then Ron shouted something and Harry Potter walked into view. And it was like a sign from the gods. A more perfect cover didn't exist.

She fell into step behind them as they walked through the atrium towards the lifts in the back. There was still time before reveal, so they must each be going to their departments. She peeked around the atrium. This was where the unveiling would be, and she'd be back for it. She had time. For the potion, she'd need a few strands then slip away. The plan today was two-fold. Get information about the Black Locket and get a good look at the artifact.

Work before play, though.

As the trio moved, she caught snippets of their conversation. She smiled. They were talking about her, inadvertently, of course. Whether she was a man or woman. Her smile grew, and she hurried passed, bumping into Ron and walking ahead of them.

"Hey, watch it!" he said, but she didn't look back. The spell changed her face just enough, but she wasn't sure Ron wouldn't recognize her. She walked ahead of them as they continued their chat. She bit her lip to keep from laughing, but she did peek back when they stopped talking, and the three of them looked like they were miles away, not a word between them.

And for a second, she was back at Hogwarts. Always on the outside. Able to look in, but never really there.

But then they were moving, and she turned back ahead, moving, trying not to draw attention. They were almost at the lifts. She turned quickly, head down, but none of them were looking her way.

"What about the warning?" Hermione asked.

"Excuse me," she said softly, moving past them, and Harry's voice rolling over her, into her, for the briefest of moments threatening to overtake her. She bit the inside of her cheek and pulled out her wand. As she took a step past him, she flicked her wand.

Harry cried out just as she caught the strands and kept moving towards the nearest loo.

Ginny mixed the strands into the potion and watched it settled. She stared at the flask and sighed. This was going to be nasty. Polyjuice always was.

"Essence of the Chosen One," she muttered then drank the potion.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Potter," someone called for the tenth time in five minutes. Ginny fought a groan as she nodded, righting her glasses. She had transfigured a pain of sunglasses into Potter's glasses, and they kept slipping down her nose every few seconds. How did he deal with them? She was two seconds away from tossing away the bloody things.

She passed a pair of witches and one waved at him while the other flushed. Ginny waved back, but once she passed, she frowned. Why had that woman blushed? Did Potter know her personally?

_Merlin's beard, Ginny!_ What did it matter if he knew that witch? It wasn't any of her business, and it wasn't like she cared. Not really.

She checked her watch. 12:22. The President should've arrived already, but she had a job to do before that. She exhaled and moved on. She reached the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects Office. From what she remembered her dad telling her years ago, this was the place where confiscated items thought to be fake or useless. In Knockturn Alley a few years back, she'd been told most of the things taken during a raid ended up here.

Making sure no one was looking, Ginny slipped into the office. Luckily, it was empty. She stood at the door and took in the room. It went on, shelves filled with chests and boxes and other items. Shelves and shelves and shelves. She raised her wand, trying the easiest thing: _"Accio_ Black Locket _."_ Of course, it didn't work. She hadn't expected it to, though. Sighing, she looked at the closest desk and started searching through the files. Nothing. 

"Bugger," she muttered then frowned when she caught sight of more stacks and drawers filled with files. "So unorganized." She dug in.

Half an hour later, she came to a file from the last few days. She rushed through, checking her watch. She was cutting it close. She did snicker at some of the things confiscated, a stray thought of taking them off the Ministry's hands. They'd be better with her, but she pushed it aside. She had a job to do, and preferably before the employees returned.

She continued through the papers. "Ah ha!" She found the Black Locket on the list from two days ago. Of course, it was no longer in their possession. The Ministry sold it. With no specific markings on it, they judged it as fake and useless and sold it. Whether it was legal or not didn't matter to them. Convenient. Corruption in the Ministry was still there, she knew that. Why wouldn't anyone else see it?

She groaned when she saw who had it. The Parkinsons. Of course. She closed the file, slipping it back into the drawer. For now, there wasn't anything she could do. She'd worry about it when she got home. 

Getting to her feet, she stretched. The reveal would be happening in a matter of minutes. She needed to get back to the atrium. That brought a smile to her face as she left the office.

As she reached the corner, she chanced a look over her shoulder and saw two men enter the office. Perfect timing. She checked her watch again. Freckles appeared on her arm. Damn, the Polyjuice was almost done. It was time to get out of sight and changed back into her original outfit.

"Potter," a voice called out. 

She spun around as a man walked towards her. Just her luck. She set her jaw, pushing up her glasses and nodded at him.

"You ready for today?" he asked. She'd never seen him before. Taller than her, maybe even her brothers. His brown hair framed his face, a few inches over his shoulders. His light green eyes were bright against his skin, and he sported a stoic attitude in the set of his jaw and shoulders.

She cleared her throat. "Of course," she said, almost a perfect imitation of Potter's voice.

And the ever-present ball of pain in her chest grew as she thought about the twins. Fred and George had spent the summer after her fifth year teaching her about mimicking someone's voice. Her brothers.

_Now's not the time!_ She shouted at herself. 

The man grinned, nodding. He patted her shoulder as he passed. "Robards told me we're on President duty." With that said, he walked away.

She turned and watched him disappear down the corridor then she hurried to the nearest loo and slipped in. If anyone noticed Harry Potter slip into the _Witches_ one, then they'd have an interesting story to tell.

When the door closed behind her, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She was changing back. She grimaced, hands tightening on the sink as red locks tumbled down her shoulders. "Merlin's beard," she mumbled when it was finished. She exhaled and looked up. Ginny Weasley stared back, all red hair, brown eyes, freckled skin. The glamour gone as well. With a sigh, she put it back on.

She checked her watch. A few minutes after one. Time to go and see what would soon be hers. She couldn't wait. She left the loo, looked both ways and walked towards the lifts. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! It's almost time. What do you think the item will be? And the Parkinsons have the Black Locket? Thoughts?
> 
> Thank you for reading and supporting! More to come :)


	11. assignment

"Today is a new beginning," Robards explained, hands against the conference table. He leaned forward, eyes landing on each Auror in the room. "And nothing, I mean, _nothing_ will go wrong." He straightened. "Protection for the President is vital, same as with the Minister. We will keep things civil. Everything will go on _without_ a hitch, you understand."

The room was silent.

"I leave you with that. Now, off to your positions and prepare. The President had a slight delay but he and his team should be arriving at any moment."

Aurors got to their feet and started off on their duties, but Harry remained in his chair. President Quahog was here. He couldn't believe it. He tapped his foot and watched everyone move. The moment was here. He grinned. He was about to get everything he wanted, add a fresh alliance with MACUSA, things were looking up.

Ron kicked his feet up onto the table. "Hermione's going to hate that we're not on the President's detail."

Harry chuckled. "I can just hear her now." He wasn't the least bit upset about that, though. As far away from the limelight he could be the better.

"She'll be able to meet him, I'm sure. This is Hermione we're talking about," Ron said, leaning back in his chair.

Nodding, Harry looked up when Robards came to a stop beside him.

"Potter, you're on the President's protection detail."

Harry straightened, frowning. "What?"

"Well, that sucks," Ron muttered.

Robards' eyebrows rose.

Harry cleared his throat, running his hands down his trousers. "I've already got my assignment."

For a moment, Robards just stared at him then said, "This will actually put you front row to your plan. Both Weasley and Sharp will be accompanying you too." He looked at the other Aurors. "I'll feel better with you by his side, including his own Aurors. I'm sure the Minister would agree."

Harry's mouth opened than closed it. A moment later, he said, "I don't think-"

"You can multitask, can't you? Splendid. Now, off you go. Grab the others and meet me in the Minister's office." Then he turned and left the conference room.

Harry exhaled, staring at the opened door. Aurors continued to move around them.

Protection detail. _Bloody hell_.

"So, protection detail," Ron repeated his thoughts. "Should be fun. The man's influential. I wonder what he's like." He straightened and turned to Harry, tilting his head. "On a scale from Fudge to Kingsley, where do you reckon he'd fall?"

Harry snickered, getting to his feet. "Stop that. Let's meet up with Sharp on the way to Kingsley's."

Ron exhaled and ran his hands over his face. After a moment, he got to his feet too. "Fine."

They walked out of the conference room together. They moved through the desks and Aurors going around. A few of them called out, slowing down.

"Seen Sharp around?" Ron asked one of them, Auror Bendo.

"He stepped out for a moment, said he'd be right back," she told him, looking up from her paperwork.

"Thanks," Harry replied, passing by her desk. "If you see him, let him know we're meeting in the Minister's office."

"Will do." She went back to her paperwork.

They continued on and when they reached the Minister's office, Jackson Sharp leaned against the wall. He straightened when they approached. "Potter, Weasley."

"We're stuck on President duty," Ron muttered when they came to a stop in front of him.

"I know. Robards told me this morning. Told you as much earlier, Potter." Sharp's light eyes landed on Harry. "I did forget to ask you about your plan to catch the thief. Robards brought me up to speed."

Harry frowned. "Earlier?" he asked then shook his head. It didn't matter. Fyrefox was the priority. Of course, the President's safety was essential, but his main assignment was the thief. "Fyrefox is hitting the reveal today. We believe he's going for the object. He'll most likely attack when it's out in the open. I don't know how, but we'll be ready for it when he does."

Sharp nodded, the edges of his dark hair brushing against his shoulders. "Sounds simple enough."

"Simple works," Harry admitted. "Just what's needed to catch a thief. The artifact will attract him, and we'll trap him."

"Will this detail affect your assignment?" Sharp asked

"It shouldn't," he said, but he doubted that. He needed to be wholly focused on catching Fyrefox. He couldn't do that if he needed to watch the President's every move. _Shite._ But Robards was right about one thing, it would put him front and center in all this.

"Let's go then," Sharp said, nodding towards the door to the Minister's office.

When they stepped through the door, a dozen men and women standing by the Minister's fireplace turned their way. Harry noticed the man standing next to Kingsley first. Tall, over six feet with the shading of a light beard and short, curly, black hair. His dark eyes stared straight into Harry's, and he stood with his arms behind his back. That must be the Head Auror.

"Potter!" Kingsley came forward. "Thank you for coming."

"This is Harry Potter?" the Head Auror asked. He tilted his head.

"Yes." Harry stepped forward. He couldn't remember the man's name for the life of him. He was sure he'd heard it somewhere. Johnny. James- no, he'd remember if it was James. Jacob?

"Jack Times," the man said. He looked at Ron then his eyes landed on Sharp. A wicked grin slipped onto his lips. "Well, hello there, gor-"

"Jack." A man stepped forward from beside Kingsley, and Harry knew him. It was the MACUSA's President, Samuel Quahog. He seemed larger than life, and in his stance, in the set of his shoulder, it was obvious he was a leader. A little taller than himself, President Quahog had cropped dark hair and blue eyes that watched Harry. "Behave, Jack." He took in the men and women in the room and spread his hands out. "It's an honor to be here. Sorry we’re late. My people can be… excessive."

"We understand.” Kingsley clasped his forearms and smiled. “Honestly, the honor is all ours."

"I'm certainly glad to be here now," Auror Times said softly, shooting Sharp a steamy look as he walked over to them.

Amusement rose in Harry.

President Quahog rolled his eyes but turned his attention to Kingsley. "And this is the restrengthening of a great alliance." He smiled, and his gaze brushed over Harry and his scar, but he quickly moved on. "These are my other people," and off he went, introducing his Aurors.

As he did, Auror Times came to stand beside Sharp. "And who are you?" He held his hand out to the man.

Both Ron and Harry turned to watch Sharp take in the other Auror. The tip of his lips twitched. He shook his hand. "Jackson Sharp."

They didn't let go right away.

Harry's eyebrows rose. _Interesting._

"And I'm Ron Weasley," Ron said, grinning. "Since you didn't ask."

"Ron," Harry mumbled, chuckling.

"I'm sorry. Where are my manners?" Auror Times said, releasing Sharp's hand and reaching for both Ron and Harry's. "Auror Weasley, Potter. It'll be a pleasure working with you. Please, call me Jack." He took a good look at Harry and his forehead furrowed. "You know, I always thought you'd be taller."

"Most do," Harry admitted with a shrug.

"Aren’t you agreeable?" Jack chuckled.

"I try." Harry crossed his arms, turning to watch Kingsley, Robards and Quahog approach.

"We've already discussed the added protection for the President," Kingsley explained. "I don't mean to be an inconvenience."

President Quahog nodded. "I understand. We're in your house, so we'll follow your rules." He grinned, laying his hand on Jack's shoulder. "We can accommodate the extra detail."

"The more the merrier," Jack said. He looked at Sharp. "You're included, right?"

"You're working, Jack." The President shook his head. "Stay focused."

"I'm always focused," Jack said, patting the man's shoulder, eyes glancing towards Sharp.

"Sure, sure," the President muttered.

"The presentation time's arrived," Kingsley spoke up. "This way, President Quahog."

"Excellent. We didn’t miss it. " President Quahog grinned, rubbing his hands together. "Let's get this show on the road." He looked at his Aurors. "I'll take Jack, the rest of you spread out. You know what to do." He moved over to the door.

Harry, Ron, Sharp, and Jack followed, and they moved around the two heads of the governments. As they walked, Harry stared ahead and couldn't contain his excitement. It was almost time. He was moments away from having Fyrefox in the palm of his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hellooooo Jack Times ;) He's a fun character. And all MACUSA's cast. Hope you're enjoying this so far. Thank you for reading.
> 
> More to come <3


	12. a priceless token

The lift opened, and the throng of witches and wizards waiting in the atrium forced Ginny to stop a few feet outside the doors. Her gaze jumped around the atrium. Time was ticking, and she skirted through the crowd towards the pedestal. Once there, she simply stared. This moment was a long time coming.

Brushing a lock of spelled black hair behind her ear, she took in the others waiting, shuffling together. Their gazes passed over her as they talked, waved, greeted, and waited. She was nobody today, but tomorrow for the ball, she'd go as herself. It would be interesting to see the stir it caused. The thought brought a smile to her lips.

A flash of familiar blond hair passed a little away from her. Malfoy? That piqued her curiosity. What was he doing here? This wasn't his kind of thing.

It was a shame the Malfoys and Parkinsons weren't close anymore. Just her luck. Rumor was, after the Second War, they went their separate ways. That complicated things. But if they'd been the chummy dysfunctional family friends like before, there wouldn't be a job.

And once she got the Black Locket for Malfoy and was paid handsomely for it, and also completely this Ministry job, maybe it was time she went happily into early retirement. Find some place way out there in the States or Asia or out in the deep country where no one ventured. Her smile grew. Yeah, that would be lovely.

A group of witches in front of her whispered back and forth.

"I can't wait to see the President!" A middle-aged witch giggled.

Ginny's eyebrows rose. She'd seen pictures of the man, he wasn't anything to giggle about.

"Do you think this is a good spot?" Another asked, stepping on her toes to see around a tall man in front of her.

Frowning, Ginny looked through the crowd to the pedestal. Maybe this wasn't the best spot. Maybe she should get closer.

"I don't think we can get closer," another added. "I heard they added more security. We might just get a glimpse of him. I also heard that Harry Potter will be with him."

Ginny stiffened. More security _and_ Harry Potter? Bloody hell. How did he get involved in this?

"Harry Potter!" The first cried. "I've never seen him up close." And off they went talking about the man. It made her want to scream.

Instead, she looked towards the pedestal and the open area where the President and Minister would appear. _Why double security?_

It was probably be best if she strengthened her glamour. It wasn't like she was going to steal the thing now, all she wanted was a peek today, but it never hurt to be cautious.

With everyone focused on one thing or another, Ginny looked down and tapped her wand to her face. Magic rose and melded her face. She clenched her jaw, waiting while it changed. It was over in two beats. Now, no one should recognize her.

Maybe she could chance getting closer. She inched passed a few more groups then came to a stop towards the corner of the space. She had an unobscured view of the pedestal. She grinned, heart speeding up. This was it. A first look at what would soon be hers. Merlin, she was excited.

She checked her watch. They should be arriving any minute. Looking around, she spotted the Patil twins, Oliver Wood, and a few others from her Hogwarts days.

Movement caught her eye and she stiffened when she spotted Neville heading her way. _No! No one could know she was here!_ But then he turned a few feet before her, smiling. He kissed Hannah’s cheek.

Ginny blinked. Sweet Merlin. She'd forgotten about the glamour. He was here with Hannah. Of course he was. She fought the soft laugh that wanted to escape. God, she was acting like such a novice.

A moment later, Luna came up behind him, followed by Rolf. They exchanged greetings, smiling and laughing, and Ginny felt an overwhelming pressure in her chest, but she pushed it aside and turned just in time to see Hermione walking through the crowd alone, heading straight for her area. People stopped and watched her, whispering and pointing, but she didn't pay them any attention. She stopped next to Ginny.

What were the chances? Ginny couldn't help but wonder. It was a good thing she wasn't planning on stealing the damn thing tonight. She shook her head, glancing at the brunette. Her newest sister-in-law. She'd missed the wedding, and as terrible as she felt about that, it was for the best. There'd been a time in her life where Hermione was the closest thing she had to a sister.

But that was then and this was now. Ginny didn't need a thing like family. She had Neville and Luna, her made-family, and she had her work. That was all she needed.

Ginny turned slightly away from Hermione but the woman had other plans.

"This is such a great spot. I've been dying to get a glimpse of the President," she said, smiling. She looked at Ginny. "My husband has been teasing me nonstop."

_Don't respond! Ignore her!_ She told herself, but she didn't want to draw more attention to herself. A short, mundane conversation would be a small blip in Hermione's mind. Being rude would be something she'd remember. So, instead she said, "The President is an important man."

"Yes," Hermione said. "What do you think it'll be?"

Ginny's gaze followed hers to the pedestal. "You don't know?" That surprised her. If anyone in the Ministry knew, it had to be Hermione, didn't it?

Hermione shot her a look. "Do you?" When Ginny shook her head, she added, "Why would I?"

_Bloody hell._ She cleared her throat. "I just heard Harry Potter was part of the detail. I thought he might've told you since he's your best friend." She sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by that."

Hermione's dark eyebrows rose. "You know who I am?"

Ginny chuckled. "Everyone knows who you are. Hermione Granger."

"Granger-Weasley now," she said and shook her head. She brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "No, I'm sorry. I forget myself sometimes."

"It's alright," Ginny said, turning back to the pedestal. Best to cut that conversation short before things got-

"And you are?" Hermione asked.

The groan was on the tip of Ginny's tongue. This was veering into dangerous territory. She shouldn't be chitchatting with Hermione of all people. Dammit.

"Nadia Hydan," she said. One the names she used when sporting this glamour. Nadia worked in the owl room at the Daily Prophet for the past three years. A hard and dedicated worker, who took care of the owls and helped distributed the packages outgoing and incoming. Maybe if she was lucky, this month she'd finally get the raise she’d been working for.

Hermione smiled and shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Nadia."

"Likewise," Ginny said. All the lies were heavy on her tongue but she brushed it aside as a commotion started on the other side of the atrium and Potter, Ron, and another man stepped forward.

It was time. Her heart leapt.

Then she recognized the man with them. The one who spoke to her earlier when she was Harry. What a small world. "Who's that man with Harry Potter and your husband?"

"That's Jackson Sharp. He's an Auror." Hermione watched them. "Here comes Minister Shacklebolt and the President." The Minister and the President came next followed by another man. She didn't recognize him. Must be the President's man.

"The moment of truth," Ginny whispered.

"What was that?" Hermione asked, looking over.

"Oh, nothing." She smiled. She pointed at the group. "There's the President."

Hermione nodded. "That's him. He's certainly-" and on she went about the man, but Ginny's attention was on the group, waiting and ready. And that's when she noticed it. Potter, Ron, and Jackson Sharp we're searching the crowd. Did they think there was a threat on the President?

Or maybe...

A shock shot through her. Did they know something about her? But how? She looked around but no one was looking at her. Damn, just reveal the artifact already so she could get out of there.

"Welcome!" The Minister took a few steps forward, his wand to his throat. He smiled when the atrium fell silent, only filled by the audible flashes of the press. "Today is a new day. Allow me to introduce the President of the Magical Congress of the United States of America, Mr. Samuel Quahog." The man stepped forward, and the crowd applauded. "President Quahog and I have decided to take the necessary steps to bring our two magical communities closer and strengthen the alliance that began ages ago.

"In the future, we plan to have more instances of our unity, one including activities between our schools, Hogwarts and Ilvermorny."

More applause.

"But to start it off, we'll be hosting a ball tomorrow evening here at the Ministry in ballroom seven for the visiting members and our community."

_He needed to get the quaffle rolling_ , Ginny thought. The idea of the two communities coming together meant nothing to her, all she cared about was the embarrassment the Ministry would feel, and if the alliance unraveled because of it, that was that. Their problem. She'd be long gone.

"This is a new beginning," Hermione said. "Such a great way to share joy with the community."

"Definitely." Ginny nodded.

The President walked over to the Minister. He grinned, searching the crowd. He probably was an Auror before taking the presidency. It was there in the set of his shoulders, hands clasped behind his back. He was prepared for whatever came. His gaze fell on his security detail, where Potter, Ron, and Jackson Sharp stood with the other man. Their eyes stayed on the crowd, wandering.

They knew but they seemed to think she would act now. Huh.

How did they even know in the first place? How was that possible? She hadn't told a soul.

"Good afternoon," the President started. She looked up. "It's a pleasure to be here. I look forward to both of our governments working together to do wondrous things." He nodded when the crowd applauded again.

She rolled her eyes. What a load of political nonsense. But she straightened when he stepped behind the pedestal and smiled widely. Her heart sped up. Yes, finally!

"Our two great countries have suffered dark days. We lived through morose times." He looked down at the beige pedestal then back up. "But finally, one day, we prevailed, passed through and turned out stronger than ever. Now, our countries, covered with their own scars and dark times, can come together and bind our alliance with a token that will forever show that we are united in the future. Proudly."

The applause was deafening. The President and Minister shook hands, holding still for a moment, cameras flashing around the atrium. The President's words rang true through the crowd and into their hearts. Ginny had to admit the man had a way with words, simple, to the point, and with that no-nonsense demeanor, it worked for him. She, in some way, could see his appeal. Too bad the people would be devastated when the "token of unity" was stolen from right under their noses.

"Thank you, President Quahog. Your words mean more than you know," the Minister said.

The President nodded. "Now, for that token." He gestured for his Auror. The man stepped over, tall, short dark hair, tanned skin, and a light beard. Attractive, but that grin on his lips spelled trouble. She could feel the masses of witches sigh as he came to stand by the President.

"The box, Jack," the President said.

"Yes, Mr. President." The Auror reaches into his suit jacket and pulled out a tiny box, about an inch long and wide. He handed it over.

"Thank you." The President held the box in the palm of his hand while the Auror stepped back then he waved his wand over it. The air shimmered, and the box rose. It grew to two feet by two feet.

Ginny's body hummed with excitement.

"I wonder what it is," Hermione whispered.

"Me too," Ginny said.

The President lifted the lid and stared into the box. The crowd was silent. He sighed without looking up. "When I first became president, my predecessor wasn't... the right fit for the position. Fear and hatred and anger filled the office, and when I arrived, I stepped head first into a mire of disaster. One I've spent years trying to rectify. It's hardly perfect, but I've accomplished more than any other President has in quite some time."

The crowd was riveted.

He continued. "Many years ago, a friend of mine was traveling in the mountains of Trivatora, a magical area in the wilderness of Maine. He came upon a dying creature, the head of its herd. He tried everything in his power to save the animal but it was beyond human means. While it died, animal and man became friends. And just before its death, as a token of its appreciation, the creature gifted my friend with this artifact. In remembrance, my friend encased it in gold and later gave it to me when I came into office as a sign that two different parties can come together to do great things, to be more. The creature and himself. The government and myself." He looked up with a soft look on his face, and Ginny believed it, believed every word he said.

Her hands clenched into fists.

"And now, our two communities." The President pulled the artifact out, and the crowd gasped.

It was hauntingly beautiful. A unicorn horn encased in gold.

The President held it in his hands. It glowed in the light, and though such things shouldn't be trapped in such a way, it was perfection.

Ginny just had to have it.

President Quahog present the Golden Unicorn Horn to the Minister. "It's not gems or rich in history, but it's important to me, and something I would like to share with all of you." He laid it in the Minister's hands.

The atrium was quiet as the Minister looked at the artifact. He smiled. "Then it's a priceless token that brings us together and will be remembered as the beginning of a renewed union."

The crowd applauded and cheered, but Ginny hardly noticed. Her attention was entirely on the artifact. The Golden Unicorn Horn. It was perfect and tomorrow would be all hers. With a smile, she turned and left the atrium and then the Ministry. She'd seen what she needed to, and now it was time to get to work.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! And the item has been revealed. Were you surprised? 
> 
> More to come! :)


	13. perfect opportunity

Adrenaline shot through Harry. He set his jaw and clasped his hands behind him as he searched the crowd. Fyrefox was here, he knew it, waiting for the right moment to strike. Harry's gaze rolled over to the President and the Minister, standing by the pedestal then back to the crowd.

There were so many people in attendance and more than half were men. It could be any of them. Maybe it was the man to Harry's left by the lifts, or the man by the front in dark green trousers and white glasses. He bit the inside of his cheek as reporters from the Daily Prophet and a few other papers jumped over each other to ask questions and get statements. He'd never get used to it, not in a million years.

Any moment now, he thought, scanning the people. Movement caught his eye, but it was only the reporters getting a little out of hand. Sharp stepped away to settle it and returned a few minutes later.

Harry caught sight of Hermione in the corner, away from the prying eyes of the reporters and most of the crowd. Her gaze never left the President, but she spoke to a woman beside her.

Dark hair, eyes caught on the pedestal. She responded to Hermione every few minutes but she seemed miles away. The glint in her eyes...

He shook his head. _You're working, Potter!_ He returned back to the crowd.

There was Andromeda Tonks towards the center of the crowd. Aqua blue hair poked out through people. Warmth spread through him. Teddy. His godson. One of the only shining lights in his life. Though guilt was there too. He hadn't seen the boy in weeks. First his last assignment and now this one. At least they'd gotten a day in Diagon Alley. He'd been able to get away from his paperwork and spend the day with him. It had been nice to push the world away and just be with Teddy. They needed to do it again. With Teddy, he could be himself.

"Anything?" Ron whispered.

Harry glanced over at him before returning to the crowd. "No."

"Nothing out of the ordinary," Sharp added. "If he was going to act, it would've happened already."

"Why hasn't he?" Harry whispered.

"What're you talking about?" Jack asked from Sharp's other side.

Harry peeked at him from the corner of his eye, but didn't answer and went back to searching. _He was right. Firefox wanted the artifact. He knew it._

"A menace to society," Ron muttered.

"Huh." Jack watched the crowd. "Sounds like trouble." A few beats passed then he added, "Maybe you should clue me in, guys."

"Fyrefox is a thief," Sharp said softly. "We believe he's here to steal the President's gift."

"We're ready for him when he does," Ron spoke up from the other side of Harry. "Don't worry."

"Well, shit. Never a break in this line of work, is there?" Jack groaned. "Just one more thing." He exhaled, and Harry looked at him. The American's gaze was on the President, and Harry noticed the tip of his wand sticking out of his hand.

Damn, this wasn't what he wanted. He knew the Americans deserved to know, but he didn't want to affect this alliance or have them spook Fyrefox. Shite.

"Do you think he'll change his mind?" Jack asked. "There is additional security. Maybe the extra freaked him out."

Harry shook his head. That'd be too easy. "He's targeting the Ministry. I don't think anything's going to scare him off." He watched a man in dark glasses and black cloak walk to the front of the crowd. The hairs on his body stood on end. _Was this_ \- Except the man took a camera from his pocket and took a picture.

Nope.

"Do you know why?"

"A threat," Harry said.

"A threat?" Jack's entire posture changed. "Potter, is the President in danger?"

"Fyrefox is a thief," Harry told him. "He's only interested in material items. He’s not interested in people. The President is safe. He's got his people and ours."

"He's more interested in causing trouble than hurting people," Sharp said.

"Not a dark wizard," Jack whispered, gaze on the President again.

Harry remembered reading in the papers about a cell of dark witches and wizards who'd tried to assassinate the President and the other leaders in MACUSA a little over a year ago. Then in a few memos Harry had been privy to, he'd learned the President spent some time in a hospital but they hadn't said for what.

"We'll keep him safe," Harry told him.

Jack turned, a grin on his lips. "So much for a peaceful trip."

Regardless of his words, Jack's shoulders hadn't relaxed and his wand was still clenched in his hand.

The Minister steered the President back towards them.

"All done?" Sharp asked when the pair stopped in front of them.

"For now," Kingsley said, looking over his shoulder at the crowd. "A moment, Potter."

"Sure." He followed the man a few feet away. "Something wrong?"

"Did you pick up anything?" Kingsley asked, running his hands down his navy-blue cloak. "It's hard to see much of anything with all the lights and noise and sea of faces." He shook his head. "I'd hate to say that becoming Minister has affected my Auror training but, well, the truth is the truth." He chuckled.

Harry smiled. "Your instincts and skills are fine. We're just here to back you up."

Kingsley grinned. "Thank you for lying." He sobered. "So, I gather no one stood out."

Exhaling, Harry shook his head. "Like you said, sea of faces, but no one screamed thief. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry. You'll catch him." Kingsley laid his hand on Harry's shoulder. "We have faith in you."

Too bad he didn't have much faith in himself at the moment. He followed Kingsley back to the group.

"I have paperwork to finish." Kingsley looked at his watch.

"I could use a break," President Quahog said, rubbing his neck. "I hate traveling."

"What an old man thing to say," Jack muttered.

The President's eyebrows rise. "Are you still upset? I apologized before we arrived, dammit."

And off they went, arguing softly, but Harry's gaze drifted back to the dwindling crowd, though most had left for the day.

It didn't make sense. He'd been so certain that Fyrefox would attack at the unveiling. This was the perfect opportunity. What had he missed?

"I'll be patrolling tomorrow night during the ball," Jack said, drawing his attention. "I never get to have fun at things like that. Maybe, though, after, I could have a dance-"

"Jack," the President said.

He scoffed. "After work is done, of course."

And it clicked. Security was ready, more than originally planned as Jack had said before. But the ball tomorrow? It would be harder to stay focused while people danced and socialized.

"Damn," he whispered. He was a fool. He should've realized it sooner, but he'd been so caught up in the plan and the need to catch the thief. He got ahead of himself.

"Potter? What's wrong?" Kingsley asked.

Harry looked up to see the small group watching him. He cleared his throat, pushing his glasses up. Time to fess up. He explained.

No one spoke at first.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked, looking over Harry's shoulder at what remained of the crowd. "I mean, now seemed as good a time as any."

"The ball's better," Sharp added. "More people in an enclosed space."

Harry nodded.

"Let's discuss this in my office." Kingsley nodded towards the lifts.

The President waved at the smaller group and a few witches blushed, waving back and giggling. Harry caught Jack rolling his eyes.

"Let's go, Mr. President," the man said, lying a hand on his back and steering him away from the crowd.

"Don't be a spoilsport, Jack," the President told him.

That made Harry smile. Jack simply clicked his tongue but kept moving.

Once in the lift, the four of them stood in front of the Minister and President.

"Do you drink, Potter?" Jack asked.

"Jack," The President started.

"It's a simple question," Jack mumbles, crossing his arms.

"Why?" Harry asked, frowning. Sometimes the American said the oddest things.

"Drinking with someone can tell you a lot about them."

Harry eyebrows rose. _Did it really?_

"You don't drink?" Jack asked a moment later.

"Who doesn't?" Ron asked.

"We can meet in Potter's office later tonight," Sharp said as the doors opened, the floor announced. He stepped out, leading the Minister and the President. Ron followed. Harry and Jack flanked them.

"He doesn't say much, does he?" Jack whispered after a few minutes.

"Sharp?" Harry asked, grinning. "A man of a few words."  
  


*****

The three Aurors left the Minister's office, off to their work, leaving Jack with the President and the Minister. His gaze followed Jackson Sharp until he disappeared. Sighing, he shut the door and turned back to the office. The two men were talking, but his boss' eyes kept darting towards him every few minutes.

_Time to go,_ he thought, running his hands down his trousers. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to check on my Aurors. I'll be back. Let me know if you need me." He slipped out before either of them could reply. Once out in the hallway, he rubbed his hands together and looked both ways, trying to remember the map in his mind. A few people passed by, but none stopped to chat. Great. Okay, if he turned left, he was pretty sure it'd lead him to the lifts then from there he'd go to the second level.

He probably should've gone with the others. But he needed to make sure the President was safe and put. The bastard had a tendency to wander without Aurors. After the Trudon incident, one would think he'd be more caution. No. Not him.

_Blood, God there was so much blood. Don't move, Sam. Stay with me. Hey, open your-_

Stop!

He shook his head and continued walking. _Focus on something else._ The thief, what had they called him, Fyrefox? A thief interested in the Ministry of Magic. Maybe now wasn't the best time to be here. The President would never leave now. He'd want to help. He fought a groan.

If it had only been him here, he'd be more than happy to help out with the thief. Maybe get to know Auror Sharp a bit better. He grinned. Damn, what a man. He sighed.

"Where are you going?"

Jackson Sharp stepped into the hallway, and Jack's grin grew. "I need to check in with my people at the Auror Headquarters."

With a nod, Sharp led him towards the lifts. "This way, Auror Times."

"Jack, please," he corrected. He never liked it when people called him that. There'd been an Auror Times in every generation of his family going way back. Hearing it always made him feel like just another one of them. He preferred Jack. More personal. "But you can call me whatever you like," he added with a wicked grin.

One dark eyebrow rose. "Jack’s fine."

Jack chuckled. "That'll do."

The lift doors opened and they stepped in. A few others followed, pushing them towards the back. And as the doors were closing, someone jumped in, knocking the woman in front of Sharp back. He cursed, bumping into Jack.

"Sorry," he said.

"Oh, you're fine. You could always get closer. It's pretty crowded in here." He smiled.

The tips of Sharp's lips twitched. "Are you always this forward?"

"It depends," Jack admitted, leaning back against the wall.

"On what?" Sharp asked, tilting his head.

Jack licked his lips and ran his eyes over the man beside him. All hard lines, hard gaze, hard build. "On who I'm talking to, of course."

Sharp smiled, and Jack's heart sped up. _Oh man, when you smile at me like that-_

The lift doors opened, the announcer calling out the floor. Sharp cut through the others, leaving Jack to follow, and boy would he follow. He'd follow the man down to the deepest pits of Hell if he smiled at him like that again.

They passed people dressed in robes, cloaks, and no-maj clothes. Talking loud, huddle in the corners, lugging around equipment.

"Here we are," Sharp said, holding the door open for him.

Jack stepped in and spotted his people. "Thanks, Sharp. I'll see you later." He winked and was off. He caught Sharp's bye just as he reached them. He looked back but the door was closing on him. He turned back. "Guys, I need a minute." He nodded towards and empty room. They followed and once inside, he shut the door behind them. "I think there's something we should prepare for."

"What's going on? Is the President okay?" Mitch Tanner asked, brushing his brown goatee.

"He's fine. I left him in the Minister's office. I'll join him once we're done here," Jack said.

"Problems already?" Jimena Gonzalez asked, her dirty-blond braid falling over her shoulders as she shook her head.

"Because of you?" Tabitha Dieguez asked. She shrugged her shoulders when Jack looked at her. "You're a troublesome _jefe_ , what can I say?"

"Bite your tongue. I'm a great boss," Jack said, glaring at her.

Aurors Mejia, Garcia, Douglas, Michaels, Easter and Cable started arguing, but he interrupted them.

"Really? Can't I just talk?" he asked, shaking his head. When they quieted down, he started. "So, there's this thief, Fyrefox who..." and on he went, catching his team up.  
  


*****   
  


"So, you think tomorrow's the big day?" Jack asked, taking another sip of his Ogden's Old Firewhiskey as he leaned back on the chair in front of Harry's desk. "The Alliance Ball or whatever it's called."

"It makes sense," Sharp said, running his fingers through his hair. He looked down at his empty glass on the desk. "The man's playful but not malicious. The Ministry's his next target, and the Golden Unicorn Horn is what he's going after."

"We'll catch him." Ron finished the remainder of his drink.

Harry nodded, finishing his own drink then grabbed his enchanted decanter and refilled the four glasses. Each thanked him and took a sip.

"Aren't you worried you're overthinking this... maybe just a little?" Jack asked, crossing his ankles.

Harry watched him from above the rim of his glass. The American was relaxed, sipping from his third glass, his gaze drifting towards Sharp every few minutes.

"Overthinking? No, definitely not," Harry said. "He'll be at the ball. I know it." He took another sip.

"He has to know we'll be ready for him," Sharp said, shaking his head. "After announcing himself, there's no way he doesn't know." He held his glass on his thigh, tapping the rim with his index finger.

"And when you catch him?" Jack held the glass between his hands, look between the others. "He goes away to that fancy prison you have in the middle of nowhere?"

"You ask a lot of questions," Sharp said, tilting his head.

"I'm curious," Jack replied, shrugging. "Shoot me."

"Why would we shoot you?" Ron asked, eyebrows furrowed.

Jack laughed, slapping his leg. "It's a saying. It means... never mind. Your expressions are hilarious."

"You're strange." Sharp shot him a look.

Jack grinned.

"Yes, he'll go to Azkaban," Harry spoke up. He took another sip, and it burned the whole way down.

"Don't you think that's a bit much?" Jack asked. "He's a thief, not some harden criminal. You still have Dementors guarding the prison?"

"No," Ron corrected, pointing at him with the same hand that held his glass. A few drops spilled over the edge. "Bloody hell. Oops. No, Aurors do it now."

"That's better." Jack nodded then took a sip.

"It is, but Fyrefox is still a criminal. He's robbed plenty of people, and if the Golden Unicorn Horn is stolen and the alliance falls apart, it could ruin things between the President and the Minister," Harry explained. He couldn't let that happen. Not when the wizarding world was finally seeing good change.

Jack frowned. "I don't think the President would pull back because of something like that but I get what you're saying."

"So, we're expecting him to show himself tomorrow at the ball." He could picture it in his mind. "We'll have additional security in the ballroom, both in uniform and undercover. Both the President and Minister will be thoroughly protected at all times, of course." He nodded when Jack held up his glass to that. "And around the pedestal, there will be spells and enchantments. When Fyrefox goes for it, we'll be there," Harry said, looking into his glass, seeing his reflection in the liquid. He'd be right there when it was time.

"Is he always like this?" Jack whispered.

Harry blinked, looking up.

Jack was leaned towards Sharp, and the three of them stared at Harry.

"When he's on a case." Sharp nodded.

"Ever since I met him," Ron added.

"It's intense," Jack pointed out. "You'd give one of my people a run for their money. Tanner's so intense, all the time, it drives me up the wall." He grinned, and Harry knew he didn't mean a single word.

"You have no idea." Ron chuckled. He checked his watch and sighed. He got to his feet, and they looked at him.

"Where're you going?" Harry asked, righting his glasses.

"Don't tell me you're drunk already!" Jack laughed.

"No bloody way, mate," Ron told him.

"Bloody? Mate? I can't believe you actually say that. Do you say cheerio and-and cheers too?" Jack teased.

"Bugger off." Ron grabbed his cloak from the back of his chair. "Unlike the rest of you, I've got a wife. If I don't get home soon, I'll be stuck on the couch."

"Wife, _shm_ ife!" Jack laughed again, leaning back in his chair. "How boring! Go on. More for us." He waved Ron away.

"We'd better be going as well," Sharp said, getting to his feet. "Tomorrow's going to be a long day."

"Boo!" Jack groaned but finished the rest of his glass and put it on the desk.

Harry nodded, finishing the remainder of his own. He cleaned the glasses and slid them into his drawer. As he ushered them out of the office and headquarters, they headed off to the lifts. When they reached the atrium, Harry, Ron and Sharp turned left but Jack stopped, frowning.

"What's wrong?" Sharp stopped too.

"I'm staying at the hotel with the President. How do I... get... there?" he asked, looking both ways.

"Best if I take you. You'll get lost and walk into Merlin-only-knows what." Harry rubbed his temples. The stirrings of another headache were growing. Dammit, he needed to take a potion before he went to sleep. Something strong. He needed sleep. Sharp was right. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. He fought a yawn.

Sharp waved him off. "You get some rest. I'll show him the way. See you tomorrow, Potter, and Weasley, say hello to Hermione for me." With that said and a small wave from Jack, the two set off to the fireplaces while Harry and Ron walked over to the apparition area. With a bye, they disapparated. Ron to his lovely wife, and Harry to his empty, cold bed.

He removed the protection wards, replacing them after stepping through the door. He stumbled through the house and was asleep the second he hit the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in this update. I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> More to come! :)


	14. anticipation

"You look lovely, Ginny."

She saw Luna approaching in her mirror. She smiled, running her fingers down the bodice of her black, form-fitting, strapless gown. The fabric was soft beneath her fingers. She tilted her head, taking herself in. She'd catch a few looks, but all that mattered was that she would be gone before everyone truly knew what was happening. Her smile grew as she turned around. "Thank you. You look smashing too."

Her fuchsia halter-top gown was Luna in every sense of the word. Loud and beautiful and didn't-give-a-damn-what-people-thought attitude.

"The minds of mere mortals will be lost to thin Wrackspurts fuzzing up their brains," Luna told her.

"Hey now, you're married," Ginny teased, walking over to her bed and grabbing her cloak.

"You're not," Luna said. "Maybe you'll meet someone tonight."

Ginny snorted.

"I'm just glad you're joining us," Luna said as Ginny approached her. She followed her into Ginny's living room where Neville, Hannah, and Rolf waited.

None of them knew the real reason for her attendance. She couldn't tell them. They had all be surprised at her acceptance to Neville's usually denied invite. It had been the perfect in, though she could've always just shown up and surprised the hell out of everyone.

She moved to the mirror beside the front door and applied some lipstick. She pursed her lips then said, "I figured I would make an appearance so that everyone wouldn't think I was up to no good."

"We already know you're up to no good," Neville mumbled as he got to his feet and helped Hannah up. The blond adjusted her off-the-shoulder midnight blue gown and smiled at him.

_He doesn't know the half of it_ , Ginny thought, fighting a grin. "Let's go. I'm ready to party."

Rolf snorted. "It's going to be a room full of pompous-"

Ginny laughed, shutting the door behind them then casted her wards.

*****

Anticipation crawled up Ginny's back as the lift doors opened. Neville, Hannah, Luna, and Rolf stepped out, but she waited the briefest of a moment, soaking in the feeling. She was here. It was time. Merlin, she couldn't believe it.

The ballroom overflowed with colors and people. Almost jammed pack, she was surprised they hadn't spelled the room bigger. Or they needed to do so again if they had. If not, they would have to turn people away soon. She entered behind Neville and Hannah, her gown slightly trailing behind her.

Sheer drapes hung from the ceiling, and white lanterns floated throughout the room. It was beautiful. Tables lined the walls, and a larger, raised one stood at the back of the room. She could see it through the dancing couples in the center of the ballroom. Probably where the Minister and President would sit. It was empty now. But raised higher still was the Golden Unicorn Horn, encased in a box, before the table. Ginny couldn't look away. It called to her, begging her to come and take it. Make it hers. And she could. Soon.

Following Neville and Hannah, she caught a few stares. Some she recognized, some she didn't. A part of her wondered what they were thinking, though she could hazard a guess.

_The youngest Weasley here. Hasn’t been seen in years. Secrets. Potter's ex. Pureblood._

Blah. Blah. Blah.

Usually, she would dye her hair, glamour herself beyond recognition, but not today. Of course, it was risky, but she would take the artifact as herself. No glamour, no cover. Herself.

If it was possible to do without being thrown in Azkaban for her troubles, she'd shout it from the rooftops.

Something moved in the shadows, and her eye caught it. Men dressed in formal gear. Aurors. There were a good two and a half dozen stationed around the room. She chewed on her bottom lip as she took in the room. Add at least six to that number. She recognized a few dressed for the ball, undercover. She sighed. They'd figured it out. It wouldn't ruin her plan, though. She simply had to tweak it a bit. The plan had been thoroughly thought out, the only thing that wasn't set in stone was where the artifact would actually be, now that she knew, she was all set. Add the additional aurors, she was ready. All she had to do now was wait for the perfect moment.

And then Harry Potter walked across the ballroom. The world slowed. Dancers and people and noise. Then slammed back into motion. Harry Potter. He must've figured it out. She fought a groan. He walked alongside that American Auror, talking, but his eyes moved around the room. She turned away then, moving towards the drink table. Once there, she caught sight of Professor McGonagall, in a dashing green cloak, talking to Professor Sprout. They chuckled and drank. Ginny hadn't seen either of them in years. If things had been different, she might've approached them.

Lee Jordan stood at the other end of the table, whispering into Angelina Johnson's ear, and when Ginny followed her gaze, she froze. George.

A spitting image laid on a cot in the Great Hall. Motionless. Breathless. Dead.

She took a step back into the shadows and watched George. She hadn't seen him in ages. Separating herself from her family was hard, but it had to be done. Separating from her shadow of a brother, God, that had been the hardest.

He looked a little better now. Like he'd gained back some of the weight after Fred died. His skin had a little color in it, and the dark circles under his eyes were almost completely gone. He looked up from the drink he was pouring to smile at Angelina. One of the lights bounced off Angelina's hand. A ring. That surprised her. She hadn't known they were engaged. He looked happy.

Out of anyone in the world, George deserved happiness.

But this was something she miscalculated. She'd completely forgotten about her family. If George was here, the others were bound to be somewhere around here. Of course, they'd be here on this special day. Her family had supported the Ministry after the Second War, helped it grow and flourish.

What did it matter that the Ministry had destroyed all her dreams? Taken away her future.

Anger boiled inside of her, and she turned her back on George and the drink table. She didn't need a drink right now. She needed to focus on the job. A table away from everyone, where she didn't have to worry about running into family or old friends.

"Where's Ginny?" She heard Hannah ask as she slid behind them and disappeared into an empty table at the edge of the room. So far from the lanterns, she was cast in shadows.

A dash of pale blond hair caught her eye. Malfoy. He walked through the crowd towards her, a smirk pulling at his lips when he broke through and slid into the empty seat beside her. "Weasley."

"I didn't know you were going to be here," she said, eyes still on the ballroom.

"I've got to keep an eye on my investment." Warmth rode up her upper back as his hand brushed against her skin when he laid his hand on the back of her chair.

She did look at him now. "I'm not an investment, Malfoy. You're my client." She turned back to the room. That American Auror was standing beside Auror Sharp. The American's eyes never left the room, but he stood an inch or two closer to the other than was probably professional.

"Have you had any luck?" he asked instead.

"I'm off the clock for now," she told him.

"Off the clock?" Anger lined his words. "I'm paying you-"

She turned slowly and looked into his eyes. "I'll get you what you want. In my own time." She paused and tilted her head. "But if you talk to me like that again, Malfoy, so help me, you'll regret it."

His eyes burned, silver storms. His jaw was set, body stiff. She waited for him to spew hatred and threats, but instead he exhaled, nodded then got to his feet. He disappeared into the crowd without a backwards glance.

_Good_. She watched couples dance, laugh, and drink.

And she waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so sorry for the delay! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. More to come :)


	15. display of magic

Ginny was here. Harry caught her red hair within the crowd, and she'd taken his breath away. Heartbreakingly beautiful, as always. She entered the ballroom in a black gown behind Neville and Hannah and ahead of Luna and Rolf then moved to the drink table but after a few minutes, she disappeared.

A part of him wanted to hunt her down, but he had other things to do. He exhaled, watching Ron make his rounds. Had he seen her?

He skirted a group of witches from his Hogwarts days. A few said hi, most just stared as he nodded. No one went overboard, thankfully. He walked over to the drink table, where Professor McGonagall was chatting with Professor Sprout. Well, it was more like McGonagall was caught in the conversation. While he passed by, she jumped on him with a quick interruption to Professor Sprout's story.

"Potter," she said. Harry stopped. "How are you doing? Staying out of trouble."

His lips twitched. "I try, Professor."

Her eyes were bright. "I'm not your professor anymore."

He shrugged, turning his back on the table and keeping his eyes on the crowd. "Can't help it." It'd been years, but that wasn't something you could stop yourself from doing.

She turned as well. "I've noticed an alarming amount of aurors tonight."

He grinned. "You can never be too cautious when world leaders are involved."

She nodded, but he felt her glance his way a few times.

His gaze moved over the room. Jefferson and Cortez stood at the doors. Michaelson was stationed at the right corner. Coffin and Dyers were behind the head table, and a few American aurors were with them. He finally landed on Sharp and Jack, the two searching the crowd. Sharp didn't speak, but Jack talked nonstop. That made Harry smile. Then Jack's eyes caught his. He patted Sharp's shoulder, who looked over and nodded at something the American said.

"Excuse me, Professor," Harry said, stepping away.

Jack approached him, falling into step with him once again. "Anything?" he asked.

Harry exhaled and shook his head. He'd worked the room earlier with the American. The conversation had been light, though a few times the man had tried to sneak in questions about a certain Auror. It was subtly done, and every time, Harry couldn't fight the smile that slipped onto his lips. Jack seriously had a thing for Sharp.

"I just received word that the President and Minister are ready," Jack told him a moment later.

Harry nodded and steered them towards the ballroom doors. Movement drew his attention to their right, where Draco Malfoy stormed from a shadowy table, a cold look on his face. "Potter," he muttered then moved on before Harry could say anything.

"Friend?" Jack asked, watching Malfoy walk away.

"Not really." Harry continued forward through the ballroom doors and turned to his left where a small group stood. Both Kingsley and the President were surrounded by aurors. The President laughed at something then he saw them approaching. "Jack, Potter. I think we're ready." He patted Kingsley's shoulder. 

Robards stepped over. He looked at his watch. "Lead them in, Potter."

"Yes," Harry said, stepping back. "Clear the way," he added to Jefferson and Cortez.

An announcement was made when the two men entered the room, but all Harry's attention was on the crowd. He led the way, the President and Kingsley shaking hands and speaking to those they passed on the way to the head table. Jack pulled up the rear, eyes scanning the room as they all moved. The second the men were at the table, Harry took a step back and stood by the Golden Unicorn Horn. 

He had the best seat in the house. People moved throughout the ballroom, chatting, drinking, a few even dancing. From here, he'd see when Fyrefox made his move. Once the man was caught, the wizarding world would be a bit safer. Fyrefox wasn't exactly a danger, hadn’t killed but what if things got out of hand? The thief's tricks could turn lethal. Harry had to prevent that. And if the thief spent a few years in Azkaban, maybe he'd go straight. Stay out of trouble indefinitely.

"What's on your mind?" Jack asked softly, coming to stand beside him.

Harry shrugged. "The future."

The left side of Jack's lips rose. "You guys are something else."

Harry glared. "What does that mean?"

"Any sightings of this thief?" Jack asked instead, looking around the ballroom. His eyes landed on the head table then moved over to the dance floor then the aurors surrounding the entire room. Then snapped back as a couple approached the head table. He straightened then relaxed when they moved around towards Harry.

It was Neville and Hannah. Harry smiled. "Neville, Hannah." He shook Neville's hand and introduced Jack. "Jack Times, the American Head Auror for the President."

Jack shook both their hands. "Pleasure to meet you. Any friends of Potters are friends of mine."

Harry shook his head. 

"How are you enjoying your time here?" Neville took in the man.

"Been interesting so far." Jack smiled. "But I bet it's going to get even more so soon."

Harry shot him a look, but the man ignored him. 

"You don't say." Neville looked between them.

"I should make my rounds with the President," Jack said, and when Harry followed his gaze, he caught the President looking at them over his shoulder. "He already thinks I'm too distracted." Jack shook his head. "Nice to meet you both," he added then stepped away.

Grinning, Harry watched the man lean forward and whisper something into the President's ear. After a nod, the President stood and the two stepped away from the head table and out to the crowd.

"How have you been, Harry?" Neville asked, pulling back his attention.

"Busy with work." He sighed. "I haven’t had a chance to breathe."

"Sounds stressful," Hannah said, head tilted. "Have you been eating and sleeping, Harry? It isn't good to go without either."

He shrugged. "I hardly have the time."

"That's terrible." Hannah frowned and shook her head.

"Actually, I've been meaning to talk to you, Neville... Neville?" Harry noticed his friend looking around the ballroom. "Something wrong, Neville?"

"Neville." Hannah elbowed him.

Neville jumped, turning back to them. "Sorry. What?"

"Everything okay?" Harry asked. Was he looking for someone?

"No, just looking for... someone," Neville said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Harry had an idea of who, and just like that, Ginny was front and center in his thoughts. Luscious red hair, freckled smooth skin, bright brown eyes, pink tempting lips-

"Harry?" Neville yanked him back. 

Harry ran his fingers through his hair, trying to clear his mind, but it was pointless. Ginny in that strapless black gown. Merlin. His throat went dry. He took a deep breath to slow his rapidly beating heart then pushed his glasses up his nose. "Last I saw her, she was slipping into the corner at the front of the ballroom." He indicated the spot. "Now, I've got to make my rounds," he said, slipping away from the couple and into the crowd.

*****

Off Harry went, and Neville sighed. He hadn't meant to be so noticeable, and since his mind had been on finding Ginny, he'd answered honestly. Merlin's Beard. That look. Harry still loved Ginny. It was there in the longing. 

"Damn," he whispered.

"Don't worry, Neville." Hannah squeezed his arm. "Harry will be fine."

"I didn't mean to bring up Ginny." He frowned. "I know he doesn't like to talk about it. Not many know how broken up he was after their split. The first _and_ second time. But-" He stopped and shook his head. "He felt obligated to help the people. Because of that, he hurt her and himself."

They turned together and watched him move through the crowd. Every few steps, he would look back their way.

"Poor Harry," she said. "Poor Ginny. All this hurt for no reason. They both love each other. It's always so hard to-"

"Love?" He cut her off. "I wouldn't say Ginny still loves him." He looked towards the corner where Harry had pointed, and sure enough, the redhead sat at the table, legs crossed, watching the room.

"Love and hate, there's such a thin line between the two, Neville." She pointed out.

He looked away from Ginny, who had her purse on her lap and was searching through it now, to Hannah, who watched him knowingly. He smiled. _Maybe, maybe not,_ he thought. "How do you know this?" 

"Woman's intuition." She smiled back.

Laughing, he pulled her into his arms and brushed his lips against hers. "Dance with me," he whispered.

"I'd love to," Hannah whispered back as he led her towards the center of the ballroom and the moving couples.

*****

The night was almost over, and nothing had happened. Harry checked his watch. This late into the night, people would be leaving soon. He stood behind the head table, before the pedestal. He looked at his watch again. Jack stood beside him, eyes always watching. Harry wanted to scream. What was the thief waiting for? He'd been so certain. Tonight was the night. This was it.

"Stop fidgeting, Potter. You're making me nervous," Jack muttered.

"It's been hours," he said. "I expected him to show." Heat rolled up his back. He pulled on the collar of his uniform. "It was supposed to be now."

"Maybe you're overthinking this," Jack said, and Harry remembered him saying that last night. Maybe he was? No, no he wasn't.

"No." Harry watched the crowd. "No, it's tonight."

"Well, the night's almost ov- Holy shit!" Jack rubbed his side and glared at the President sitting in front of them. "Old man, what's your problem?"

"Your voice is loud and grating on my ears," the President told him. "I'm trying to have a conversation with Kingsley, man."

Harry bit the inside of his cheek to keep his face neutral then rolled his shoulders as heat beat against his back. He peeked at the pedestal, but nothing was out of place.

"You bastard," Jack hissed. "I'll get you for that." He stepped closer to Harry.

Harry looked back as the President waved away Jack's words, leaning towards Kingsley, who was openly grinning at them.

Harry rolled up the sleeves of his uniform. Merlin, it was hot.

Jack leaned over and whispered, "You're so lucky Kingsley's your boss."

"Jack," the President said.

"Fine!" Jack pushed Harry a little to their left, a few feet away from the head table and the pedestal. When they were out of earshot, Jack shot a look around the room. "Hey, I've been meaning to ask-"

The lanterns went out, and the room went dark, not a light in sight. Harry's heart skipped a beat. Screams filled the room then hundreds of lights appeared, _lumos_ bouncing from witch to wizard, until a soft glow filled the room.

This was it. Fyrefox was showing himself.

"Is this it?" Jack whispered. A group of his Aurors appeared in seconds. Ready, alert.

Harry moved past him to Robards. "It's starting."

Robards nodded and moved towards Kingsley and the President. "Gentlemen, I think it's time you take your leave."

"Looks like the trouble's about to start," Kingsley whispered, getting to his feet.

"Seems so," the President said, nodding. They proceeded to follow Robards out a side door. "Come along, Jack."

Jack looked at Harry then towards the President. "I'll stay a little bit longer. I think I can help some. Tanner, Dieguez, you’re on the President. Mejia, Douglas, Easter, make your way through the crowd. The rest of you, keep an eye on the President. We'll meet back at the Auror Headquarters in-" He looked at his watch. "An hour."

With a nod, off they went.

The President shot him a look then sighed. "Do as you please, Jack. You always do." He turned away and followed behind Kingsley and Robards.

Jack grinned then looked at Harry. "Now, what?"

As the words left his mouth, fireworks broke out on the dance floor. Harry rushed forward, yelling at people to get back, away, out of the room, anything but in his way. The fireworks shot out, blinding lights of reds, greens, blues, yellows, purples, a blur of magic and fireworks and patterns. It was beautiful, and if Harry hadn't been as worried about Fyrefox, he might have enjoyed it.

It took a moment, but before he knew it, the crowd was pulled into the display. They thought it was part of the ball. They were thoroughly distracted. 

Wait. 

He stopped within the crowd. Jack shot past him towards the fireworks. Harry looked back at the head table and the pedestal behind it. All alone.

Someone called his name, at least he thought so.

"Potter!" Sharp rushed over, moving through the crowd, Ron elbowed his way. He spotted Michaelson and Jefferson and Cortez and a few other plain clothed Aurors running towards the firework display.

Ron had his wand in hand, turning towards the fireworks when Harry grabbed his arm. "No!"

Everyone's attention was on the fireworks. No one was looking at the Golden Unicorn Horn. All alone. Unguarded.

"No!" He shouted, turning back.

"Harry, Fyrefox is over-" Ron started, but Harry was running the other way, back to the head table. It was like wading through the ocean. 

The Grand Finale was in full swing. Blasts of colors filled the air. All the excitement almost had him at a standstill. He tried to fight through.

"Get out of the way!" He yelled.

"Hey, watch it!" A wizard said in response.

"Under wizard law, you've got to get out of the-" Harry started as his line of sight to the Golden Unicorn Horn was cleared. His eyes widened as he got an eyeful of the pedestal as the air around it shimmered like a mirage.

A final blast of fireworks went off. The crowd stared, transfixed. Harry was locked a dozen feet away.

Then silence.

Whispers started around him, but no one saw, no one was looking where he was.

A figure appeared within the shimmer. A strapless black gown. And then with a loud snap, the Golden Unicorn Horn held tightly in her thieving grasp, she apparated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovelies! I'm so sorry for the delay on the update. It's been pretty crazy in my life, but I'm back with this new chapter. Do you think Harry recognized Fyrefox?? Anyway, thank you as always for all of your support! More to come soon :)


End file.
